Wanted Relieve
by TheDarkAngelofAwesome
Summary: Sequel to Wanted Hurt. Max's struggle with cutting, suicide, depression, and her tramautic past. Fax and Eggy
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to Wanted Hurt, so if you haven't read that, I suggest you do. Thank you to those have read Wanted Hurt AND stuck with it and reviewed. Hopefully this story isn't as intense and can outdo Wanted Hurt in some ways. So let's start 2012 with this New Year and please, please tell me anything you don't like throughout this story so I can make it better.**

**-Dark Angel**

**EJ: Yes, please read the first one so there would be no confusions. Mainly because there is a lot of info in the last one and if you don't know me, I am Jazmin, Dark Angel's editor and best friend from now on I will be EJ to keep it short :)**

MAX P.O.V

Why was I here? Why did I need to be here? Couldn't they have done this without me? I don't want to see him. His face will only make me fear him more and it'll bring back more painful memories. I refused to come but Dr. Martinez made me and on top of that made me wear a simple dress for the occasion.

Right now I was trying to calm down and get myself in order. Fang was sitting next to me and Iggy, Dr. Martinez and my lawyer were talking in the corner. They were discussing with Iggy about his statement he was going to give as my witness. I wasn't ready for this, I felt like throwing up.

Jeb threatened to kill all of them if anyone found out. What if he will kill? It would be my entire fault, I can't let this go through! As if Fang was reading my thoughts he put a hand on my lap from stopping me from running out this court room.

He took my hand and pulled my head onto his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around me and took my other hand in his. His shoulder has hard but soft just like his hand. "Max, he deserves this. Please try to calm down and let the lawyer do the work. All you have to do is please against him and the lawyer will do the rest. Take a deep breath.", he whispered in my ear and turned so he could give me a peck on my cheek.

So I did what he told me, I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. But it only worked for about 5 seconds before I started ringing my hands on my sweater sleeves again. So Fang took both my hands and wrapped them in his, but then I started to bounce my right leg to try and give myself something to do.

Fang heaved a sigh and let go of my hands but picked me up and sat me on his lap. He tucked my head under his chin and wrapped his arms around me. It felt nice to be held like this and it brought fresh new memories of how my mom used to hold me like that. I tried holding in the tears and took another deep breath that worked more or less.

Iggy came over to us and sat down where I was previously sitting. "Max, they said they're ready to start in about five minutes. Police escorts will bring Jeb in and he'll be far from you, don't worry.", Iggy said. He patted my back and stood up and went back to Dr. Martinez and the lawyer. Fang rubbed my arm and slowly took me off his lap. He stood up and put an arm around my shoulder. "I'm here, don't worry. I won't let him touch you", Fang said and led us to the court room.

We entered the court room and I sat down with the lawyer on one of the tables in the front. Dr. Martinez, Fang, and Iggy sat in the seats behind us. The judge came over to us and said hi to all of us. She wished me best of luck and went to sit in her place and get ready.

My lawyer started taking out papers from his briefcase and started organizing them. He turned to me and gave me a small smile. "Everything will turn out fine, don't worry. Any person who's like Mr. Batchelder deserves the worst.", he said and patted my hand.

Before I was able to answer him, the doors opened. I was scared to turn around so instead I looked down at my lap and closed my eyes. I heard the squeaks of his sneakers against the shiny, polished floors of the court room and I flinched every step he got closer. I heard them taking out his handcuffs and heard the chair being pulled back. The judge called the trial now in session and if I thought I was scared before, well I was petrified now. No backing out now.

******Time Skip******

Iggy was giving his statement first. Jeb's lawyer drilled him with questions then Iggy answered them back, getting more aggravated and upset with each question.

_Have you ever seen Mr. Batchelder abuse his daughter?_

_No but I have seen the bruises and other injuries._

_What other injuries are you talking about?_

_Once Max showed me her head when he hit the back of her head with a glass bottle._

_When was this encounter to where Ms. Ride showed you such injuries?_

_This was in the park a couple of months ago, right around when Fang moved in._

_And how long have you known about such assumptions about Ms. Ride's abuse?_

Assumptions? Are you really serious? This is the truth! She told me 4 years ago, when Jeb started drinking and became an alcoholic. That's when he started getting aggressive with Max! You can't stand there and tell me she was making this stuff up!

Apparently that's when the judge said Iggy could have a seat and Fang was up next. The same cycle began with Jeb's lawyer drilling him with questions and Fang answering them.

_Have you've seen Mr. Batchelder abuse his daughter?_

_No, but I have heard him trying to._

_When did this occur?_

_Well, Mr. Batchelder has been away from his home for a few days but almost every day I would here her screaming and him yelling at her and crashing. _

_Have you ever seen any injuries that were not self harm?_

_Yes, one time her face was bruised and so was her back and stomach. _

_And how long have you known about such assumptions about Ms. Ride's abuse? _

_I've known the __**truth**__ since a few days after I moved in._

Dr. Martinez had to answer the same questions and she explained how Jeb has change ever since the death of my mom. Then it was Jeb's turn. My lawyer drilled him with questions, but Jeb didn't seem one bit scared or nervous

_How many times have you've been intoxicated in the past year Ms. Batchelder?_

_A few, but nothing too bad. _

_The police have found you to be intoxicated the day you were arrested. Can you explain to why you came home intoxicated?_

_Some friends from work invited me a few drinks and they urged me to have too many than I could handle._

_So does going out and drinking with fellow work friends happen often?_

_No, they invite me but I refuse to go most of the time. _

_So where do you go when you refuse?_

_I go home._

It continues like this, my lawyer asking him questions and Jeb answering very short, giving half true answers, or lies. After no luck, it was my turn. I got up and took a seat in that little booth thingy. I tried not to squirm in my seat, Jeb just having sat there. His lawyer drilled me with questions but I wasn't nervous surprisingly.

_Do you have any marks that prove Mr. Batchelder's assumptions of abuse?_

_Yes, a few on my back and legs and stomach. _

_So are these bruises or scars?_

_Some are healing bruises from a week ago. Some are scars from when he would throw something at me._

_It seems the doctor who attended you when you were in the hospital from when he sealed your vein, gave the court some x-ray's of your head. He explained how you can see fractures in the back of your head. Were these fractures made from childhood accidents or when suppose Mr. Batchelder abuse of you? _

_Those are from when he hit me with glass bear bottles, thrown stuff at me in the back of my head, and from when I was tripped down the school stairs._

He asked me more personal questions that made me get terrible flashbacks and when I started to shake and was short on breaths, the judge said that was enough. She shuffled through some more of the x-ray's the doctor took and was ready to say whether Jeb was guilty or not.

"After seeing the documents provided and hearing the testimonies of the witnesses and Mr. Batchelder and Ms. Ride, I find Jeb Batchelder guilty of physical abuse and sexual abuse to a minor. He is sentence to 40 years in jail and to stay away from Ms. Ride for as long as she lives. I put Dr. Valencia Martinez in full custody of Ms. Ride.", she said and hit that stupid mallet on that wooden thing and made me jump.

We all sat there, trying to register the good news. Then we all stood up and started congratulating each other. My lawyer patted my back and told me that this was a fair case. Dr. Martinez hugged me and started crying. I was pretty sure those were very happy tears.

Then Iggy hugged me too and had a big grin on his face. Dr. Martinez was thanking my lawyer and then Iggy did the same. When Iggy stepped away from me Fang came and hugged me tight. He had the biggest smile on his face and he picked me up and spun me around.

I realized now that I was crying too, but happy tears. Jeb had to stay away from me! I would never see him again! And Dr. Martinez was my new guardian! I gave a small laugh and hugged Fang back. All of a sudden a scream interrupted our festivities.

"But Max you're my daughter! How could you be happy about something like this?" Jeb yelled. We all turned and looked at him. He didn't have his handcuffs on but the police escorts were behind him. This time I got a good look at him. His hair was messy and he had some stubble. He had those ridiculously orange jumpsuits they make you wear in jail and he had those plain white sneakers.

"I'm not your daughter! When mom died my real father died too! My family died when mom died!"I yelled back, finally not afraid to let it all out. Before Jeb could throw himself at me, the two police escorts held him back and quickly put on his handcuffs.

They quickly escorted him out, but Jeb put up a fight. He thrashed around screaming curses at me and everyone else. Fang screamed them right back, trying to stick up for me. They took him out but you could hear his shouts. Fang pulled me to him and stroke my hair.

"Don't mind him, he's gone now. You won't have to suffer from him anymore.", Fang whispered in my ear. Iggy and Dr. Martinez said the same words of encouragement. Fang let go of me and offered me a smile but he still held on to my hand.

"Well, it was nice fighting for you Ms. Ride. If you have any issues in the future I can help you with just give me a call", the lawyer said and he said goodbye to us. We all thanked him and I gave him a smile. If it weren't for him, Jeb probably wouldn't have gotten what he deserved today.

"Where do we go now Dr. M?"I asked. Her smile slowly came off her face and she heaved a long sigh.

"The doctor gave you permission just for today. Max you have to go the hospital, I'm sorry honey.", she said and patted my head. Oh crap, I wasn't ready for this, not yet.

**That's the start of this sequel! How did you guys like it? Was it good? I hope it was! Any suggestions please tell me in a review! Please review since I worked hard on this! And if this not how trials usually go, forgive me. I've never attended one and don't plan on any time soon!**

**Thank you to an anonymous reviewer for the title idea. You guys gave me all good names and I thank you! Please, if you want to follow this story, add it to your alerts! **

**EJ: Happy Holidays guys and hopefully, you will enjoy this story a lot. I gave Dark Angel a bunch of ideas and even helped out of her writers block a few times. Bye!**

**Happy Holidays people!**

**Dark Angel!**


	2. Chapter 2

**SECOND CHAPTER!**

MAX P.O.V

I was here! I didn't want to be here! The walls were a throw-up pink and the chairs were made of some type of foam plastic. They felt hard but if you pushed down hard enough, it was like a hard sponge. We passed a room and the 'laundry room' when we came in. I could see more doors down the small hallway.

Right now we were in an almost living room. They had a long line of those foam plastic chairs on both sides and on the side of the window. A plasma T.V was in a corner held up by what seemed like a case screwed into the wall but with a plastic see-through wall in front of the side visible to us. I'm pretty sure it was there to protect the kids from breaking the T.V screen.

There was one of those plastic sliding walls separating us from where the patients ate on the other side. The plastic wall was made to look like a real wood wall but you could tell it was fake from the way it leaned. It was so crooked and it looked really old. There was words and scribbles in some parts of it written in blue pen.

Dr. Martinez and Fang were on either side of me and we were waiting for the secretary to come back with one final document for Dr. Martinez to fill out. My leg was starting to shake again and Fang took my hand. Dr. Martinez was stroking my hair and patting my other hand.

"It's okay, you're not going to be here long. I promise", Dr. Martinez said. All I could do was nod my head because I knew if I opened my mouth, I would break down crying. The secretary came back and handed the missing document to Dr. Martinez. She took the clipboard and wrote away.

"We need Max right now. It will only take 5 minutes", she said. Fang let go of my hand and watched me walk away with worry in his eyes. She led me to a door next to the little half circle where the secretaries were at. She opened the door and let me inside.

There was another woman in there. She motioned for me to sit in the chair in front of her. She had a pen poised over a plastic clipboard. It was more questions and answering them, just these were less formal.

_What's your name?_

_Maximum Ride_

_How old are you?_

_15_

_What grade are you in?_

_10__th__ grade_

That was about it and then she led me through a door in front of me and I was inside the little secretary semi-circle. Another secretary with blonde hair and glasses introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Anna, I'll be asking you a little more questions to get o know you better", she said. She motioned for a chair in front of hers and pulled out a binder with my name on it. She flipped through some pages before she found the one she was looking for.

She scribbled some stuff from the paper the other women handed her before asking me more questions.

_Are you allergic to anything?_

_No, not really._

_Are there some foods you'd rather not eat or don't like?_

_Um, no. I'm really not picky._

_Can you tell me everything you're wearing right now?_

_A pair of pants, a shirt, socks. That's it._

_Any other shirt underneath?_

_No._

_And one pair of shoes?_

_Yeah, converse._

_Do you have a routine you follow before doing something?_

_Um, I usually get a drink of water right before bed._

_Are you easily upset?_

_Sometimes._

_What upsets you the most?_

_Not giving personal space, people talking too loudly in my ear, close proximity with strangers, and that's about it. _

She filled all of that in and then handed me another paper to fill out.

_Favorite hobbies?_

Listening to music, art, writing.

_Favorite sports?_

None

And so on. This was getting kind of boring. I didn't feel like filling out any more papers. I handed her the paper and she escorted me back to where I was sitting. The secretary was there, seated in another chair in front of Dr. Martinez. I went to my seat and Fang once again held my hand.

"Okay Ms. Ride all the paperwork is filled out and you're ready to stay. A few things to let you know. Visiting hours are from 6:00 pm to 8:00 pm on Mondays through Fridays. On the weekends it's from 12:00 pm to 3:00 then again at 6:00 pm to 8:00 pm. You are allowed to bring her clothes and other personal belongings. We will supply the kids here with toiletries but if you'd like to bring her some that's good too. The kids usually sleep at 10:00 on the weekdays and get up in the mornings at 8:00. They have breakfast and we have teachers from the outside and teach the kids on school days. On the weekends we have some activities for them. We have movies and they can play the Wii or Play Station 3 we have for them in the other room. Any questions?" she said in all one breath. She was probably like another Nudge.

"Exactly how long will she be here", Fang blurted out. He really did want me get out of here as soon as possible.

"Depends on how much she puts on her part", she said. "Most kids stay here a week but they can stay here for 2 months. Some of our patients have been here since summer". The last part she said looking at me. There was something I didn't like about her.

"Can we come today to visit her and bring her, her stuff?"Dr. Martinez asked. The secretary nodded and stood up. She said she'll give us 2 minutes to say our goodbyes and left to the other side of the plastic wall. We all stood up and Dr. Martinez hugged me. I could only hug her back since Fang was still claiming my left hand.

Dr. Martinez let me go and wiped some tears that escaped her eyes. She promised to come back later and gave me and Fang some alone time or alone as we'll get in this place. Immediately Fang took me into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he squeezed me around the waist.

"Please try and do everything they tell you. I want you out of this place as soon as possible", he whispered and kissed me. He made this kiss as long as he could before we had to come up for air. "I need you to do this for your own sake. I can't have you hurting yourself anymore", his voice filled with pain.

He let his walls down long enough for me to see all of those emotions that said he meant it. I pecked him on the lips and promised him. He gave me one final squeeze before he walked away, still looking at me.

******TIME SKIP******

I was just sitting there, looking out the window. But there was nothing to see since the wall of the hospital covered the whole view. So I looked carefully at the paintings of flowers on the walls. I think they were there to make the place seem brighter but it just looked stupid and it aggravated me.

Everything was in an awful shade of pink and all the secretaries were not even paying attention to the kids. Supposedly the kids were in school but all I heard was laughing and talking. After a few more minutes another secretary approached me.

"You'll need this bracelet in order to get your meals, alright honey so don't lose it", she said strapping me this plastic wrist band they give at the hospitals. I nodded my head and turned back to looking at the window.

She seemed hesitant to leave but did after not saying anything. Then some staff member shouted, "Room Time!" and I heard the kids complain. I heard them getting up and walk to their rooms. I waited until all of them went to their rooms and got up. I approached the desk of secretaries and Anna looked up.

"Where is my room?"I asked politely. She got up and excited from this pink slide door to her left and I mentally head palmed myself. Why couldn't they have used that door when I had to go there, instead of leading me through so many doors? She took me down the corridor away from the exit to this place. She stopped in front of the last room on the right.

The door was wide open and I could see there were 4 beds, one in each corner. The room had strips of space wallpapers running near the ceiling. The dressers in between 2 beds against the walls also had its front covered with the ridiculous wallpaper.

The 2 beds closest to the windows both had sheets on them. There were 2 girls on the beds who were sitting on the edge of the beds, facing each other. It seems they were talking because when they heard us approach their voices faded into silence.

The girl on the right had dark brown hair and in a messy knot. She looked 14 possibly 15. Her complexion was light but she looked Asian and the color of her eyes was a light brown.

The girl on the left had black hair and looked possibly 12 or 13. Her complexion was also very light but when she turned her eyes were a deep shade of brown. She looked Hispanic, possibly Mexican.

"Girls, this is your new roommate. Her name's Max and these are Rosa and Atthakan", Anna introduced us and she ushered me inside. "If you have any questions you can ask Rosa or Atthakan or me". With that Anna left me to stand there looking like an idiot.

"Hey, I'm Rosa. Welcome to our room I guess. You can take one of the two beds there and settle down. But I suggest you ask for sheets soon", the girl on the right said. Her voice made her sound younger than she looked. Maybe she was 10 or hasn't hit puberty yet.

I stepped more into the room and chose the bed on the left. I took a seat and looked around the room. There were 2 doors on opposite sides of the walls, both silver.

"The door on the right is the bathroom and the one on the left is the shower", Rosa explained. I wanted to get up and see but I didn't feel like getting up. There was a mirror screwed into the wall with a silver border around it with a sink and counter under it beside the entrance.

I heard rustling of the bed since they were those cheap plastic beds you see at camps and stuff. "You can put your stuff here when they bring you something", Rosa said opening the door on the side of the dresser. It was one big dresser but enough space for 2 occupants on either side.

"Thanks", I uttered and nodded at her in gratitude. She walked back to her bed and resumed her old sitting position. The girl on the left, Atthakan, hasn't uttered a word since I came. She might be the silent type or depressed.

There're was an awkward silence and it felt weird. The only noise was a hissing sound coming from the heaters, if that's what they were. "What is that hissing", I finally asked. I was sitting in the middle of the bed, hugging my knees to my chest with my chin resting on my arms, looking at the floor.

"We really don't know. It's very annoying but you get used to it", Rosa replied again. I was starting to believe that Atthakan couldn't talk, but I was proven wrong.

"If you put your hand over it, it's cool air. Not hot, but not cold either", Atthakan said. I nodded my head and muttered an 'alright'.

"How do you pronounce your name", I asked the girl on the left. Her name was hard to pronounce. "Ah-tea-cahn", she slowly sounded it out. I nodded my head in understanding and went back to being silent.

"So what you in for?" Rosa suddenly asked. God, they made it sound like jail, but this practically was one. "What do you mean", I asked pretending I had no clue. I lifted my head and looked at her. She shrugged her shoulders and continued.

"You know, what you did to get yourself landed here. You don't have to tell us if you don't want to", she quickly added.

"Cutting and suicide. I tried to kill myself a week ago and I sliced my vein but my boyfriend found me and called the ambulance. Then the doctor found out that I used to cut myself", I blurted out, surprising myself. It was very unlikely for me to do that and I don't know why I did. I shut my mouth before I started blabbering my whole life to them.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. I'm also in here for cutting. I was pressured and bullied so I guess that what drove me to it", she explained to. I didn't think she would tell me her reason either.

"Me too", chipped in Atthakan. Maybe they put all the girls with the same problem in the same room. But wouldn't it be kind of dangerous. I mean we could tell each other different ways on how to cut ourselves. But then they would find out if we had cut ourselves recently.

"Well a few tips because you'll need it", Rosa said. "Our shower is good to use but the heat traps inside and you feel like you're suffocating".

"But don't we have to use it anyways?"I asked feeling more confused.

"Not really, during shower time whatever shower is available, you'll use that one. Don't worry, no one will be in the room so you're all alone", Atthakan explained.

"So then the shower across from us, the water is always cold so avoid that. The one to our left, the water runs out fast, so you have to constantly press the button. The room across that one, is also very good to use", Rosa finished off.

"Also, try avoiding Lissa, the 'manager'. She's the one in charge and she's a major pain if you mess up a little in front of her", Atthakan continued on. Another Lissa who's a bitch and somehow that's not very surprising.

"Also, they ran out of pillows so you're not going to get one anytime soon. So try telling your parents to bring you something soft you can use as a pillow. Unfortunately they don't allow them to bring blankets or pillows from home so just tell them to get you something fluffy. Like a sweater or a stuffed animal big enough to use as a pillow".

"Wow, are they really that strict?" I asked. Atthakan nodded her head and I sat back trying to soak this all in. I was expecting to see someone walking around like a zombie but they all seemed to be just like any other kid. I was scared that my roommate might be someone who hears voices in their head but here they were talking to me like any other person would. Maybe this place wasn't going to be so bad.

"So that's all you need to know for now. Any questions, we're here for you. But don't trust what most of the staff says, they don't really know", Rosa said with a sly smile and winked. "It's official, welcome to the crazy place, known as 7 south, of the hospital". She extended her hand for me to take and gave me another smile.

Maybe they were crazy. This was going to be a long [insert unknown period of time that I'll be stuck here]. As much as I hated admitting to myself I was one of them (for now) I got up and shook her hand too and her smile got wider.

**That is the second chapter. So review my darlings! Now that I'm done with therapy I have more free time on my hands! So more typing time! This chapter was 5 ½ pages so please review since it's the least you can do after all my hard work.**

**Just a heads up, the following characters are REAL! I repeat, THEY ARE REAL! I have permission from a few to use their names but the rest; their identities will remain in secret. **

**EJ: I know just one of those characters… well persons in the story you are obviously reading and enjoying.**

**Anyways review please! I beg you! Add the story to your Alerts or add me to your Alerts. Now I'll answer some reviews here!**

**LetMeFly: THANK YOU FOR GIVING ME THE NAME! 3**

**ballerinagurl222: It seems you're the only one who has noticed that! Thank you so much because I was kind of doubting on whether I really grew as an author!**

**Now to the following people…**

**Salvatore-Whore,** **Daughterofwolf, Maxplusfangequalsfax, LetMeFly, and MaxAndFangForEverAndEver, thank you for telling me about the Valencia thing. Shows how much a fan of MR I am right (sarcasm). Anyways**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Here's the third chapter and sorry if I took a long time to update. I thought I was just rambling so I went back to scratch like 4 pages, so please forgive me. AND if you didn't get it last time, THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE ARE REAL! Even the Lissa manager, she's real. It's awesome how well that worked out isn't it? Both being bitches in this story and what not? Please excuse my French but it is the only, no wait there's a lot of words to describe both, but this one is less…insulting towards them. Ha ha, anyways on to the story. **

MAX P.O.V.

Apparently "room time" was over. They were back in the little family/gathering room. There were 3 girls talking and laughing in the back. The one sitting down had on green pajama pants and a blue sweater. She had black hair and she also looked Hispanic and was wearing glasses but not shoes.

The girl next to her had dark skin and her hair was in dreads that reached half way down her back. She had on regular street clothes but no shoes either, just socks.

The on standing up was dancing really funny and that was probably the reason the two other girls were dancing. She also had dark skin but she had very short hair sticking up everywhere. She also had on street clothes and also, wait for it, no shoes.

Was it like a secret code or something not to wear shoes? I mean they asked me to take the laces off my converse when I first came here, but couldn't they wear some slippers at least? I stopped right in front of the line that says "this is now the family/gathering room". It was just a black line made up of tiles on the floor.

Atthakan passed me and sat down near the girls. She really was the quite one. Rosa seemed to be the one that was always talking. She might be hyperactive since she acts younger than her age. She's actually 12!

Rosa came skipping past me and immediately went and sat by the girl in the pajamas. She burst into the conversation and all turned to the girl dancing in front of them. I was actually kind of intimidated by stepping past the line and joining the crazy group.

I saw turned to look at my left to the other end of this psych ward. There was a girl talking on the pay phone. She was a bit wide and her hair was chin length bleached at the top. She had on a white shirt that barely covered her stomach and pink sweatpants. Surprise, she also didn't have on shoes.

I didn't hear her at first, so when I felt someone touch my arm I jumped back 3 feet. I got into a defense position, scared out of my wits.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. C'mon Max, join us. We're not crazy although the current place we're in doesn't say so. But believe me, we don't bite. We're pretty cool", Rosa said. Her eyes were full of compassion and hope that I would go join her. Jesus, it was like Angel and her Bambi eyes. Damn those little girl features!

I sighed, tired of all being easily persuaded by Bambi eyes and let her lead me by the arm. She sat me down in those plastic/foam chairs. These things were much more uncomfortable then they seem. She sat between me and pajama girl.

The 2 girls turned to me and studied me in a non-crazy way. More like "who's the new girl" kinda way.

"Hey, I'm Sandra, what's your name", pajama girl blurted out. The girl behind her looked at me with expectant eyes.

"I'm Max", I said. They nodded their heads and the other girl introduced herself.

"I'm Lizzie. So whatchu in here for", the girl behind Sandra said. She had almost a lazy voice, like a cat's. Was this normal procedure, to ask the new person what they're in here for?

"For cutting and suicide", I said once again. I don't know why I was telling these people anything. I'm usually not so social able with strangers, especially in this place.

"Same here, but not cutting", said Sandra. Lizzie turned back to talking to the other girl that was dancing. At least some of the attention left me.

"Yo, say hi Ashley. Don't be rude", Sandra shouted at the dancing girl. She turned to us and began dancing again. "Stop it! C'mon!" Sandra shouted again. Rosa was giggling like mad next to me and a staff member scolded us to be quite.

Sandra just rolled her eyes and the staff's remark and Rosa kept giggling. The dancing girl stopped dancing and came close to a talking distance.

"I'm Ashley, watch me dance", she said and began dancing, once more. They were all laughing, even Atthakan cracked a smile. I guess I also did crack a smile. Maybe this place wasn't so bad.

******I'M A LINE!******

Eventually, the other patients took interest in me. They kept coming up to me, asking me questions.

_What's your name?_

_What are you in here for?_

_Why are you so quite?_

_Are you single?_

That last question was so immature and I immediately didn't like the boy. After I gave them more or less satisfying answers, they let me be. But I was curious about the other patients, so Rosa told me in a low voice about all of them. **(**_**Italics = Rosa talking**_**)**

The first girl had long, black hair cut into layers that reached almost to her elbows. She had light skin, brown eyes and big nerd glasses. She looked like a Manga character come to life to me.

_**Genesis, known as Gen, is here for cutting. She's scene so don't be surprised if you see her with a doll or asking to watch Nick Jr. She's like a little girl at times and she's nice so don't be intimidated by her.**_

The girl I saw on the pay phone earlier was talking with Sandra. Her hair looked like it was bleached and she too had a light complexion. She looked Hispanic too.

_**Melanie is the only one, besides me, to not be on medication. She's here because supposedly she screamed at her Foster mom, but I don't see why that's got to do with her being here. Watch out, she's very dirty minded and loud so be careful when she shouts if you're around her.**_

The boy who asked if I was single had short cropped hair and was almost as tall as Fang. He had a darker complexion and he had scars on his hands. Maybe he was a cutter too, but I was proven wrong.

_**That's Andrew, but we call him Drew. He's very cocky but he's cool. He's hit on every girl so far, minus me, and can be very annoying and immature at times. He's here because he didn't take his medication for like some months but that doesn't mean he's crazy.**_

The next boy looked like he was 12. He had dark complexion and short cropped hair like Drew. He had dark eyes and he looked very calm and laid-back.

_**That's Tracy, he's here for homicidal thoughts and because he made plans to kill his mom. This is very scary but he's actually really funny and nice. I've never seen him get angry so just don't be scared by him. He's actually really cool, besides the whole homicidal thing.**_

Next was yet another boy. He looked Mexican and he had dark brown eyes and hair. He also wore glasses. He also seemed very laid-back, which I don't understand how you could be since this is a freaking psychiatric ward!

_**His name is Jose. He's very funny and a good rapper. He's here because of cutting and suicide attempt. Be careful, he's dirty minded too. But his mom brings him good snacks so just ask him if you can have some, he usually shares. Also very nice and funny and immature at times.**_

It was kind of hard to admit that these kids were just like any other kid. Just with very serious problems. After hearing their stories it kind of makes it harder to not think of them as crazy kids, but I was just as messed up and that thought bothered me.

******ANOTHER LINE******

We had dinner, or at least tried to. The food here was so repulsive I only ended up eating the bread they gave us and drank some milk. Hopefully Dr. Martinez would bring me something delicious today.

Right now it was nearly visiting hours. The patients were waiting for their parents to come and the others were finishing their showers. I couldn't shower yet because I had no soap and no clothes but they said I could shower after visiting hours.

I was lounging, watching some stupid show they out on the TV when some staff said I had a visitor. I quickly stood up and practically ran to the 'lunch room'. There was Dr. Martinez, Fang, and Iggy. I jumped into Fang's arms and immediately I felt better. His arms wound around my waist tightly and he nestled his head in the crook of my neck. His woodsy smell always made me feel better and brought memories of the both of us. But too soon, he drew back to let the others give me a hug.

Dr. Martinez had a book bag that probably had all the thing s I'll need but I also smelled, Iggy's cooking! "Iggy, please tell me what I'm smelling are your wonderful food", I asked with a goofy grin on my face.

"You sure are Max. I made you some just in case you didn't eat the food here", he said handing me the plastic bag that contained paradise. "And Dr. Martinez also made you her most wonderful cookies!"

I squealed in glee, which I never do, and we sat down in those awful chairs. Fang sat next to me and held my hand under the table, so I had to use my other hand to eat. They were all watching me with amusement and humor.

"Slow down Max, you'll get a stomach ache", Fang said wiping the corner of my mouth with a napkin. I nodded my head since my mouth was full, and tried to eat slower. Iggy chuckled and Dr. Martinez heaved an amused sigh.

"We brought you everything you need and it's in here. I took the liberty in buying you some new clothes as well so it's all in there", Dr. Martinez explained. "Also, Angel wanted to come with us but she doesn't know about what really happened to you. You can choose to tell her but for now we didn't tell her, for both of your sakes. But she does want you to call her and I know there's a payphone here so try calling her tomorrow".

"She's worried about you. She wanted us to bring you something of hers since that's the only thing we could promise her", Fang explained. "She wants you to get better and can't wait for you to come home", he said handing me her favorite stuffed bear. It had a halo and Angel wings and I knew she never ever slept without it.

"But this is her favorite teddy bear. I can't take this, it's her favorite bear", I protested. I tried handing Fang the bear back but he insisted since it would make Angel very upset. So for her sake (and maybe mine too) I kept it.

"So now, tell us about your first day here", Iggy said, eager to know about my experience in a "crazy place".

****** ANOTHER TIME SKIP! ******

The hot water beat against my skin. I was finally able to take a shower and I felt the loneliness again. I tried so hard not to cry when I had to see them go. I let a few tears fall and Fang promised me to be back tomorrow. I was able to keep the food they brought me in a mini-fridge they kept here. At least I had that and Angel's bear, Celeste.

I looked down at my arms, legs, torso all covered with old bruises and scars. If I _really_ was Maximum Ride, I wouldn't have been so weak to cut myself. After 4 years of cutting, it finally felt wrong but so right at the same time. I knew I had to stop, I wanted to. But more for Fang and the others than for myself.

But the incoming feeling was hard to ignore. I felt the ghost feeling of an itch on my wrists. This told me I needed to cut, I wanted to.

_Don't do it, no more._

_Go ahead, no one will know._

_You'll know, don't hurt yourself anymore._

_Just on scratch, that's all. Then you can stop._

Those voices filled my head with their different opinions. I couldn't take it, I had to. Even though the shower was still running I stepped out. I looked around the small shower room. I had to find something to make this stop.

I desperately searched every crook and nick until I saw it. A screw was in the corner under the seat. I picked it up and put it against my wrist. But Angel's face flashed in my mind. My little Angel looked up to me. She looks up to a cutter, a weakling.

_I can't do it._

_Yes you can._

_I can't do it to Angel, to Fang._

_Just one scratch._

I could no longer listen to the voice that was telling me no. I drew the tip of the screw against my wrist, feeling totally blissful agony. I sliced again, and again, and again. I dragged myself back into the shower and sat down in the small space. I watched my blood wash away with the water.

This is what I wanted, then why does it feel so wrong. Everyone's faces flashed in my head, all the people I let down. _This is what I want, this is what I want_, I repeated to myself. And for the first time in 4 months of cutting, it felt all wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the new chapter and thanks to everyone who reviewed! 50 reviews in 3 chapters, that's half of 100 reviews in 3 FRIGGIN CHAPTERS! You guys rock. And sorry for not updating soon enough, I just didn't feel like updating. This chapter is not as long as I wanted it to be but I will TRY to make it up for you next chapter. It's kinda small and pointless. And also if you think I've forgotten about Fang's dad, I certainly haven't! **

MAX P.O.V

_He was behind me._

_I was trying to run away from him. _

_I could hear his footsteps getting closer._

_My breath was coming out in small huffs. I've been running for so long, I needed to stop!_

_But he was still behind me, getting faster._

_Fatigue came over me finally. I tripped over my own feet and immediately put out my hands to break my fall._

_His face came out of the shadows. Jeb grinned evilly at me and picked me up by the shoulders, shaking me._

All of a sudden I was sucked out of whatever Jeb had planned for me. I realized someone was shaking me. I heard faint whispers for me to get up. I opened my eyes and bolted up, noticing it was Rosa who was shaking me and whispering.

I was drenched in sweat and there was a ringing in my ears. I could taste the light taste of metal that meant I must have bit my cheek. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself.

That's when I truly realized that I was no longer in my nightmare. I looked around, remembering I was stuck in the psychiatric ward. Atthakan was sleeping across the room and there was only one small light illuminating the room. I looked to see if the door was closed and thank God it was.

I slumped down back on the bed. I moved the hair plastered onto my forehead and eyelids. Rosa was still standing there, worry in her face. She pressed a finger to her lips, telling me to be quite, and pointed to a sleeping Atthakan, who sighed and rolled over, back to sleep. Her deep breaths indicated she was still in deep slumber.

Rosa made a 'wait' signal and went to the door. She stuck her head out and I heard her talking to a staff person. A few moments later she stuck her head back in and came back with a cup of water. She came next to my bed and extended the cup of water to me.

"Take it", she mouthed. I propped myself on one elbow, took the cup, and drained it in one gulp. I wiped my mouth and set the cup down on the floor. I noticed Celeste was on the ground. She must've fallen off the bed while I was sleeping.

I picked her up and set her next to me hoping she wasn't dirty because surely Angel would be upset at me. Rosa pointed to my left wrist, indicating the new cuts. She had a troubled look and made a 'why' gesture.

I shook my head, not wanting to let her in on my moment of weakness. She hesitated and then she pulled up her sleeve. I've seen her with the grey sweater the whole day and I finally knew why. On her arm were cuts. They stood out more on her light skin. They looked like scratches but some looked wider.

I've never met anyone else who cut themselves and it felt weird seeing someone show me theirs. She was also younger than me so it was more of a shocker. I know she told me she was here for cutting but she looks so young. It was like seeing a little girl covered in cuts, like Angel. That thought brought a cringe and I pushed it away.

"You're not the only one", she whispered. "I won't tell. I just wanted to know why". Her eyes showed total honesty and she reminded me so much of Angel.

"I woke you up before you made more noise. Yo were starting to whimper and I thought you wouldn't want to be medicated before being evaluated. I won't tell, don't worry", she explained with a sad smile.

"Thank you", I croaked. Maybe she did get how it feels, no matter how young she was. I tried offering her a smile too but I'm pretty sure it came out as a cringe. This time she returned a big happy smile.

"You don't have to tell me but I know how it feels. Goodnight, don't let the bed bugs bite", she whispered and walked back to her bed. She got inside her bed and offered me another smile before closing her eyes.

So I lay down and curled up under the thin hospital sheet that I got for a blanket. I know it was childish but I took Celeste and hugged her. I wanted to feel like a kid, just once. I missed the feeling of being a kid. Jeb took that away before I realized what it meant to be a kid. I closed my eyes, focusing on something happier.

******I'M A LINE THAT COULD POSSIBLY BE MADE OF BACON IF THIS WASN'T VIRTUAL******

"Time to get up! Maximum Ride, after we do vitals go to Anna. The psychiatrists are going to evaluate you", the lady said banging our door open. She went back into the hallway and started doing the same thing to the other rooms. The first thing I thought was, what the hell is vitals?

I groaned and rolled over but fell out. The bed was only wide enough to roll over once and I was already on the edge. Luckily it wasn't that much of a fall and I only hit my funny bone so that was the only pain I was feeling. But I don't think the funny bone counts.

"I'm okay. No one worry", I said sitting up. I moved the hair out of my eyes and tried to untangle myself free of the sheets around my legs. I bet it was a pretty funny sight, seeing me there on the ground. And all of a sudden it struck me as a comical thing and I burst out laughing.

Atthakan stood frozen starring at me then at Rosa. But Rosa just giggled. Atthakan kept looking back and forth between the both of us and finally chuckled herself. It felt good to laugh this way. I haven't laughed that hard in a long time and I felt carefree. I felt good!

After we stopped with our laughing/giggling/chuckling fit we got ready. Rosa finished making her bed and went outside and Atthakan just moved onto making her bed. It was so simple since all you do is drape the sheet over the bed.

I went into the small "wardrobe" where I put everything Dr. Martinez brought for me last night. Somehow Fang must've put a shirt of his since I saw his favorite T-shirt in the clothes pile.

I picked it up and briefly brought it up to my nose and breathed in his scent that lingered on it. I missed him sooo much! I took it out and a pair of grey sweat pants and went into the bathroom to change. I knew no one was in the room but I still felt uncomfortable undressing right there.

After I came out I combed my tangled hair, washed my teeth, and draped the sheet over my bed neatly. I came out to find that some of them were still half asleep and sitting in the living room and the rest were in the lunchroom eating breakfast. I sat down next to a very sleepy Tracy and he greeted me.

Everyone was going into the little room beside the secretaries' circle. I heard a beep every minute or so and then they would come out and go get their breakfast. Eventually t was my turn and I went inside to find a woman next to a machine that takes your heart pressure. She put that strap around my arm and pressed a few buttons while sticking a thermometer under my tongue with the other hand.

She took a few notes in a notebook and took off the strap when it beeped and did the same with the thermometer and that's when I thought that this procedure must be 'vitals'. I wondered why they made us do this.

She dismissed me and I looked for Anna in the secretaries' circle. Today she was on the right, furiously typing something on the computer. A man was next to her doing the same and Lissa (the manager) was chatting with a staff member.

I went up to the little wall separating us from them and told Anna what the woman who woke us up told me. "Grab some breakfast first, they'll be here in a little while", she explained barely looking up from her computer.

I reluctantly went to go get breakfast. I just wanted to get this over with as soon as possible and eating breakfast was stopping that. Not that I don't want to eat because I really do, but after last night's dinner, I don't really have an appetite for hospital food anymore. So I pushed the food around and eventually chugged down the milk and cereal they gave us. Then they called my name.

DR. MARTINEZ P.O.V

They called me in today, to the jail Jeb was being held at. They told me over the phone he had confessed something. They didn't tell me too much over the phone and asked me to come in as quick as I could.

"Mr. Batchelder confessed that there was someone else involve in his crimes", Officer Willis said."Apparently he was not the only one who sexually abused Ms. Ride and was involved in drug trafficking".

I couldn't believe this. Max had been abused by another man as well. She has gone through so much thanks to that low-life of a father she had. "What do you mean? What did he say exactly?" I asked, shocked at this news

He picked up a manila folder on the table and flipped through some papers before pulling one out. "It says here his exact words were, 'I'm not going doing alone. Someone else was involved. We were supposed to carry out the plan to sell our kids together. His name is Frederick Johnson Black, he's that emo kid's father. Mrs. Black's son, Fang. His father was involved in it too'".

This information sucked the breath out of me. Fang's father had raped my Max? Was Fang aware of this? Was his mother? So many questions bounced around my skull and this was something so unexpected. "Does anyone know", I croaked after recuperating from my mental shock.

"As of now, only you do Dr. Martinez. We planned on calling Mrs. Black here too so we could tell you both but we have something private to ask you. We'll call Mrs. Black and her son Nick tomorrow", he explained in a serious tone. "But first we want to interrogate Max. Maybe she can help us since his whereabouts are unknown. He's had quite a hefty criminal record and policemen in over 7 states have been looking for him for nearly 10 years after he broke out of prison".

"Since he broke out of prison?" was the only thing I managed. Well this guy was full of surprises.

"Yes for domestic violence, murder, drug and weapon trafficking and as of now rape".

"I know it's important for you to question Max but she's gone through so much. I don't want her to have to deal with anything like this, not for a very long time", I explained.

"I know that Dr. Martinez but this is vital to our investigation! We can't have that man running around like that. That man was diagnosed with 3 different mental disorders, one being maniac-depressive disorder!" he raised his voice and used arm moves for emphasis.

It seemed like I had no choice in this after all, like Max had no choice. I worried what this would do for her and I was desperately hoping it wouldn't affect her for the worst. "I'll talk with her and explain this when I can. But on one condition, that she'll be "interrogated" after she comes out the hospital for her sake", my voice business like.

"Very well, we respect that. But if she's still in the hospital after 3 weeks, we will have to interrogate her soon. Whether she's in the hospital or not", he finished. This would be tough for Max but Fang as well. I was scared and anxious to how this would affect them.

**This is it for now. Don't be upset at me for not updating fast enough. And please review if you liked this chapter or if you didn't like it. Dark Angel**


	5. Chapter 5 Author's Note

**Sorry I haven't updated. The new chapter will be up in a week or so. I've been busy and lately I haven't like the way the chapter was coming out so I went back and scratched it out and started over several times. Just please hang in a little longer. Don't give up yet. It will be up soon, I promise. DarkAngel**


	6. Chapter 5 Part 1

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating as soon as I could. Been busy so here's the first half of the chapter to make up for it. I'll post the other half later. Now enjoy…**

MAX P.O.V

I got a call, finally! I had just finished talking to the psychiatrists and they were going to see if I needed medication. So I was stuck at "school", copying stuff down from a textbook basically. But it was sooo boring I was hoping for a distraction. Then the secretary on the left said I had a call.

"Hello", I asked into the phone. I was hoping it would be Fang or Dr. Martinez. I knew Fang would most likely be in school and therefore, unable to call. But hey, a girl can dream right? Plus, I admit it would be romantic if Fang got away from class just for me.

"Hi, Maximum Ride? This is Officer Willis, we have some new information from Mr. Batchelder involving some serious issues. We have talked to your guardian, Dr. Martinez, and she has given us permission for us to ask you some questions after you are released. But you see, this is really important and we were hoping if we could come by in an hour to interview you?" a man's voice said over the phone.

"Yeah, that's cool. But what kind of serious issues", I was almost too scared to ask. What had Jeb done behind my back that I hadn't known of?

"I would like to tell you personally and not over the phone. In an hour we'll explain everything", was his answer. Even though his voice was already business like, I could hear the demanding tone behind that. No questions for now, I had to wait.

"Alright, is anyone else coming with you guys", I wanted to know if anyone else would be there. I wouldn't want to go through any news involving Jeb alone.

"Yes, Mr. Nicholas Black will be with us. He will be fully excused from school for the rest of the day. That is all, we'll see each other in an hour, goodbye", he said before hanging up. Well at least Fang would come and I knew he would be there for me.

I gave the phone back and instead of walking back to the table where I was working, I headed to my room. I was going to wait there the whole time, until they came. I've seen some of the kids take naps half the day and no one said a word. Hopefully I can get away with that. But I didn't want to take a nap, my head was busy trying to guess these "serious issues".

So I just lay down on my bed and starred up at the ceiling. I was immobile until Rosa came in to leave the big stuffed panda bear she always had with her. She mumbled a sorry and quickly threw the panda on her bed and left. So I was stuck now counting down the seconds.

A bunch of seconds later, one of the staff came and got me, telling me they were here. I got up to leave and was close to walking out the door until an idea popped into my head. I told the staff I was going to the bathroom first and she walked away, telling me to hurry up.

I went in and checked myself in the mirror and fixed my hair and splashed some water on my face. I didn't want to look so disheveled for Fang. That's not how a girl wants her boyfriend seeing her. But then a terrible thought came to my head. When did I get so much like Nudge? Damn that girl.

I walked out and I saw Fang immediately. I ran to him and he wrapped his arms around me and crushed me to him. It felt sooo good to be in his arms again and immediately I felt better. His woodsy smell made my head light and his touch made my knees buckle. I wanted him to kiss me but I was aware that the officer was watching our little embrace so he pulled away (too soon for my liking) but held onto my hand.

I looked at Officer Willis and he seemed like the serious types, the no-nonsense-with-me-because-I-can-possibly-have-you-arrested serious. It was sort of scary, so I knew no sarcasm with this man. And I really like my sarcasm; it's one of my best traits as a person.

"Hello Ms. Ride. I'm Officer Willis", he said pulling out his badge thingy. Was he serious? I already knew he was a cop so why bother? "I have permission to talk to you and Mr. Fang in a more private place, come along", he walked quickly to the end of the hallway, to the exit.

The same staff member was there and opened the door for us. I couldn't believe I was leaving this hell, even just for a while. I stepped out and was greeted with the white walls of the hallway. He led us down to the 3rd door on the left. The plaque said it was one of the psychiatrist's offices.

He opened the door and went in like it was _his_ office. He immediately sat in the chair behind the desk and motioned for us to sit down in the seats in front of him.

"Alright straight to the point, Jeb Batchelder confessed that someone else was involved. Now his accomplice is someone we have been chasing for a couple of years. Mr. Batchelder also confessed that this man also sexually abused you. Is it true?" his voice serious.

I remembered the man that came that one time. Jeb handed me over to him for his drugs. He was that man…that looked like an older version of Fang!

"Does he have black hair and olive dark skin?" I asked. I didn't want to assume things.

"Yes, that's his appearance. He is Frederick Johnson Black. He is a very dangerous man and we have been looking for him", his voice with a depressed sort of tone to it.

Fang stiffened next to me and he withdrew his hand from mine. This man looked like Fag and had his last name. Or Fang had his last name? Was this his father?

"You do know this man, don't you Mr. Nicholas?"I saw how he didn't call him by his last name. I saw the hesitation in his eyes before he nodded his head.

That's when it crashed on me. Fang's father had raped me.

**That's the first half. I will put the other up soon. I'm busy with high school stuff so hopefully it'll take just 2 weeks. Sorry. Please review anyways. DarkAngel.**

**E.J: Well were not in high school…yet but, might as well start preparing right?**


	7. Chapter 5 Part 2

DR. MARTINEZ P.O.V

"According to the answers she gave us this morning, we think it's best if she is taken to a mental hospital. This is a psychiatric ward and I think she can get the help she really needs in a mental hospital. We are also planning on transferring another of our patients, one of Max's roommates", the psychiatrist said.

"Exactly when and where", asked curious. I couldn't let them just tell me and be okay with it. Plus Max must be very bad if this place can't even offer her the help she needs.

"We're planning on transferring tomorrow to Golden Field Mental Hospital. It's approximately 45 to 50 minutes away from here. But much closer to where Max lives. The hospital is on a big open space and the accommodations are quite better than hours and the visiting hours are more flexible", she explained. "It'll be more comfortable for someone like Max. We'll be taking her and our other patient there on an ambulance but you'll have to be there as well to fill out some papers for them".

More changes for Max to deal with. She's only been here a day and they're already making her move somewhere else. But this was the best for Max. I wanted to help her and this seemed like the best way for her to get that help.

"Very well, but I hope this is _truly_ the best way to help Max", I said and she met me with a sympathetic smile.

******LATER******

MAX P.O.V

Fang turned to me and he quickly stood up and stormed out. I got up to run after him but Officer Willis stopped called after me. I ignored him and ran after him but he was already down the hall. I ran as fast I could after him and that only made him run faster.

Boy was he fast, but I was faster. I reached him and caught him by the shoulder. He stopped since he knew it was futile to run away again. I tried making him turn to me but he stayed frozen, with his head down.

"Fang, look at me. Fang, please! I just want to talk", I pleaded, aware that my eyes were watering. "Fang, please tell me you're not disgusted by me", my voice cracked.

He immediately turned around and faced me, his eyes wide and angry. "How could you say that? I should be asking that of you! I'm the one who feels disgusted!" he yelled and gripped me by the shoulders. "You did nothing wrong. My f-fa-fa, that sicko was the one who did that! He's the culprit!"

"I mean, how could you stand touching me, even looking at me! He's the man who I carry half of his genes! You should feel disgusted by the both of us! You should be-", he yelled but I stopped him when I broke free from his grasp and hugged him with all my strength. He stopped mid sentenced and this seemed to perplex him.

"Fang, it's him who I feel disgusted by, not you! I don't care if you carry his genes or whatever! You're Fang and you always will be. You did nothing and I wish you saw it that way", my words muffled by his shirt. "So please, don't feel guilty. We're both innocents and done nothing wrong".

He seemed hesitant to return the embrace and just when I thought he would, he pushed me away. "Max, you shouldn't be acting this way after finding all this out! You should be hysteric and I don't know, but you shouldn't be so calm about this", his words were filled with desperation.

"Oh I'm not, believe me. But I don't care, you're still Fang my boyfriend, who did nothing wrong, and shouldn't be surprised about it. It's been like that and it's gonna stay like that! I'm not your average girl and don't be surprised by this", I yelled back and forced myself into his arms again. And this time he hugged me back and I felt all my breath leave me.

"My goodness Maximum, I swear I do-", his sentence was cut off by the serious voice of Officer Willis. We sprang apart from our embrace but he kept an arm around my waist.

"There you are! I was wondering where you've run of you two! Ms. Ride you know it's a violation running off like that! And Mr. Nicholas you sh-", Fang cut him off this time.

"I told you to not call me that! Call my Fang and none of that "Mr." thing please", he said. It was a bit weird that he called him Mr. Fang before, but I guess he was trying to be polite. Fang's not too fond of his first name. **(MaxAndFangForEverAndEver, now you know why he called him that)**

"Fine, Fang, you should be aware that running of like that was very immature and uncivilized. I know that was a lot to take in. I'm sure you'll want to continue discussing whatever it was you were, so if you follow me, you can talk in private in the office", he immediately walked back to the office and we followed. Outside the office he motioned for us to go inside and said he'll give us five minutes.

"Look, I don't care if you're _his___son, you're my Fang. My boyfriend and you're nothing like him", I said before he could say anything.

In response he brought me to an embrace and buried his face in the crook of my neck. "Thank you, but somehow it doesn't make me feel better", his voice lapped with very tiny bit of sadness.

******LIIIIINNNNEEEE BRRRREEEEEAAAAKKKKK*****

Later that night, I stayed up wide awake. I had a dream where Fang's father chased me and when he eventually caught up, it was Fang. I knew I shouldn't fear anything, Fang would never do that.

But I also couldn't shut my mind down because it was___still_ trying to processes today's events. Fang's father raped me and I was being taken to a real mental hospital with Rosa. Did this mean I'm even more messed up than I thought?

I felt a soft, cool touch across my cheek. I touched my cheek to feel a tear splatter under my finger. God, when would this all end?

**I know I said a week and I'm sooo sorry. I just wanted to make it perfect. Anyways review please! I'll update faster if I get 13 reviews! DarkAngel**


	8. Chapter 6

**So basically here's the thing, I'll just write the following chapter with just Max's first two therapy sessions in the mental hospital. This chapter will just be about her time in therapy. But if you guys like it this way I'll write four more therapy sessions like this. But if you guys don't like it then I'll just write the therapy sessions like our normal chapters.**

**I just wrote this one like this so I don't drone on and on about something pointless and so I don't bore you guys either. So read on and thanks to everyone who reviewed for the last chapter!**

(**Bold= Max. **_Italics=Dr. Ross_)

MAX P.O.V

First Therapy Session

Dr. Ross

_Hi Maximum. I'm Dr. Ross and I hope I'll be able to help you during your time here._

**Hi. Do me a favor and just call me Max. No one calls me Maximum.**

_Very well, Max. Today I'm just going to try and get to know you a little better and the reason that brought you here, alright?_

**Whatever.**

_Well let's get started then. Would you mind telling me anything about yourself? It can be anything. You can tell me your favorite color, favorite foods, hobbies. Whatever you want to tell me. _

**Why? That won't really help you with my therapy would it?**

_I understand that you would think that but I'd like to know you better. It's what I do with all my patients. So how about this, I tell you something about myself, then you tell me something about yourself. We can go back and forth. _

**Fine, but you start.**

_Very well, my favorite color is sky blue._

**Mine is, I guess it's purple or black.**

_My favorite hobbies are reading, playing volleyball, and knitting._

**You knit? Wow, first time I heard that.**

_Yes I do knit, now you tell me something._

**My favorite hobbies are…I guess I don't really do much. Usually I'll be with Fang or Iggy or the rest of my…family I guess I can call them.**

_What do you mean that you "guess" you can call them your family?_

**Well, they've been more of a family than Jeb was. Wait I thought this session was just so we can get to know each other better.**

_It is, but I also need to know why you're here._

**But I don't feel comfortable you asking me all these questions that are private to me. Why can't I just tell you why I'm here?**

_That would be nice, but I also want to help you so you stop harming yourself. _

**Whatever.**

_So do you want to go ahead and tell me straight to the point why you're here?_

'**Cause I almost killed myself.**

_Is that all?_

…**Well also for self harming.**

_Well on your record that the psychiatric ward in the hospital they admitted you in sent us your record. It says you also were a victim of sexual and physical abuse. Can you tell me more about that?_

_**About what? It's as simple as it can get. I was abused, so what?**_

_Max, the unit you'll be staying in is because those patients when through the same thing you did. Being abused is a big thing. Some of those girls have started off being closed off and not wanting anyone to touch them, but now they socialize and even hug one another as friends. It's not something easily brushed off. _

**Whatever.**

_Is the person in jail now?_

**Jeb? Yeah he's in jail.**

_I see you say "Whatever" every time you don't have a reply. Is it because you don't have anything to say or you just don't want to._

**Both I guess. I don't like talking about my life**.

_Well that might make it a bit complicated for me. Therapy is for you to be able to open up and trust me._

**But we'll only see each other while I'm here. **

_Yes, but you don't know how long it'll be. A week, a month, a year. I hope you don't need so much help that you have to stay here a year. Meanwhile, I want to get to know you and therefore help you._

**Whatever.**

Second Therapy Session

Dr. Ross

_How are you Max?_

**Just fine.**

_The tone of your voice says so otherwise._

**Nothing you should know about.**

_Remember Max, I'm here to listen to you while you're here. I wish you could trust me just a bit more. I understand we just met but I think we'll be able to get along better if you'd just put a bit more of your part._

**Alright, it was bad day for me.**

_How so?_

**I didn't sleep well and the food here is disgusting. Plus Dr. Martinez and Fang wouldn't come today. **

_I'm sorry to hear that. I'm a little more concerned on your lack of sleep. Are you depressed?_

**I don't know.**

_Well, the psychiatric ward diagnosed you with mild depression. Do you always have trouble sleeping at night?_

**Sometimes.**

_How many days of the week do you sleep badly?_

**I don't know, it depends. Sometimes 2 or 3. Sometimes 6 days.**

_That's interesting. Do you have nightmares?_

**Yes.**

_Well from what it seems like, you seem to show some symptoms of insomnia. It's possible you don't have it. This could just be because of what you've gone through. I'll put on a request to have you tested and evaluated yet again here._

**Why so much evaluating?**

_We want to make sure that you're ready and stable enough when you're discharged. We have to get to the root of your problems and solve it out one by one. If you put your part in, it'll go by faster and you'll be out of here sooner._

**So why can't I do that outside. I'm going to be stuck here over Christmas and yet again it'll be another terrible Christmas.**

_I'm sorry, but if you just app-_

**Yeah, yeah, yeah! I know! Just shut up!**

**Alright guys, just the first 2 therapy sessions. If you guys like it this way I'll do the next 4 therapy sessions like this chapter. Sorry it took me a long time to post. Things never go as planned and therefore it messes with my writing time and takes me longer.**

**Please review and I was happy with the amounts of reviews I got last chapter! Please guys, can we keep that same amount up?**

**DarkAngel**


	9. Chapter 7

**Since basically everyone reviewed me and told me they liked the way the last chapter went, I'm going to do the same for this chapter and the next. I'll only be writing 4 more therapy sessions. But if I had written it like a regular chapter, Max would have stayed longer in the hospital. So now on to the therapy sessions!**

**(****Bold= Max.**_Italics=Dr. Ross_**)**

5th Therapy Session

Dr. Ross

_Hi Max. How was your week?_

**Crap.**

_How come?_

**Are you going to take notes on that clipboard you have there?**

_I have to. This is what goes on your record._

**Then I won't tell you.**

_Max, you need to let it all out. Holding all those bad feelings in will make it worse. _

**Whatever.**

_Max, you know why you didn't get permission to go home temporarily for Christmas?_

**Enlighten me!**

_Your behavior. We believe you're not close to ready for the outside world again. _

**Woahh, back this up. My attitude? **

_Yes, your attitude. Like a few moments, that sarcasm wasn't nice. _

**Well excuse me. Didn't mean to offend my crazy doctor. **

_There you go again. Max, I want you to do well out there. I'm trying my best and now you need to put your part. _

**Fine. You want to know! My week was crap because I didn't go home for Christmas, I'm stuck in this mental place, they upped my medicine dosage, and you!**

_Max, do you have anger issues? I can help you with that too._

**Ughh, see! You always ask the wrong questions!**

_How so?_

**I don't know! I just feel like you're not asking the right questions.**

_Well, I apologize._

**Oh, so it's okay for you to use sarcasm but not me?**

_I'm sorry. It's just that you're one of my hardest patients. Just understand we want to help. _

**Yeah, right.**

_We do. I think the reason you're so defensive is because of the environment you lived in. You've been living in an abusive environment for so long, it has affected you. And it's totally okay for you to be that way after going through what you did._

**You know, I've never been told that.**

_Do you push people away?_

**Yes.**

_Why?_

**Well, because I don't want to get hurt. Emotionally I mean. I only let Iggy get close to me. And Fang, he's my best friend. **

_You've mentioned Fang and Iggy a few times. Would you mind telling me what they're relationship with you are? _

**Iggy, I've known since before the whole Jeb-abusing-me-for-years thing. So I always trusted me. We always used to get in trouble together. And Fang's my best friend. **

_Is that all Fang is to you?_

**Why do you ask?**

_I've noticed every time we mention Fang your voice gets lighter. You're tone changes, you seem different._

**Dang you're good. **

_So is Fang something else to you?_

**Wow, you're also pushy. And yes he is.**

_What is he to you?_

**My boyfriend.**

_Max, how come you didn't tell me before? _

**Because exactly that! I didn't want you to act like an over-reactive mom who found out her anti-social daughter was able to get a boyfriend! **

_I'm sorry, but I really didn't expect you to have a boyfriend!_

**Now you're going to tell me I should break up with him because I'm too young, blah blah blah , I shouldn't be worried about boyfriends at this age, blah, I should break up with him. I get it okay!**

_Well Max, answer me this question. How does he treat you?_

**Wait, come again. No motherly lectures?**

_Well, it depends on what you answer me._

**What does that have to do with anything?**

_Considering you abusive past, that plays a major role in your mental health._

**I don't know why I bother asking anymore. Fine, I'll tell you. He treats me well.**

_Is that all? C'mon Max, this is serious._

**Well he takes care of me, he treats me well. That sort of boyfriend stuff.**

_Do you feel comfortable around him? Are you okay with being in a romantic relationship?_

**Surprisingly yeah. Look, I have a hard time expressing my feelings and he, I don't know, he makes me feel important. He above all makes me feel wanted and love. Its strange feeling loved after so long. Iggy made me feel loved as well, but just different than with what I feel around Fang.**

_Well, as long as you feel comfortable and okay with it I'm okay with it._

**Really?**

_Yes Max. I'm your Therapist, not your mother. I can't really tell you what not to do. Although I'm still a bit worried about your mental state and health, I appreciate you telling me._

**I think my mom would have been okay with it. Fang may seem quiet and closed-off, but he's different than what he seems. She would've been happy.**

_Do you miss her?_

**Nope Ross, only one confession per session.**

6th Session

Dr. Ross

_Good morning Max._

'**Sup.**

_What do you say we go somewhere else today for our session?_

**Why?**

_Well, I think we should get out of this room and change things a bit today._

**Well, I'd sure as hell would love to get out of here.**

_Today we might have to talk about your language. _

**Whatever.**

_Yup, we're definitely doing that. So why don't you tell me about your day so far on our way._

**Well, Iggy brought me some more of his delicious, heaven-filled food. Dr. M brought me cookies and Fang brought me a letter from Angel.**

_Who's Angel._

**She's Fang and Nudge's little sister. She's such a cutie. **

_Does she know you're here? In a mental hospital I mean?_

**Not exactly, all they told her was that I was sick and in a hospital. It's sort of true, so I don't think we're really lying, but not telling the truth exactly either.**

_How old is she?_

**She's seven, turning eight in a few months. **

_I see why you wouldn't tell her. _

**Yeah, but she's bright. She would understand. But at the same time I don't want her to understand. **

_Why?_

**It's sick, really. She looks up to me a lot. She looks up to a suicidal, "emo", cutting, crazy teenage girl. And she doesn't know she does. **

_But that has nothing to do with you. It's not your fault you went through so much. If she looks up to you, it's for a reason. You must be some sort of inspiration for her._

**Really? It's not my fault I cut myself? It's not my fault I wanted to kill myself a bunch of times!**

_Max, you misinterpreted my words. What I mea-_

**Do you see these scars Doc? Do you think I was just born with them? Nice advice Ross.**

_Max, what I meant was all of this happened because of your father._

**He's not my father! He died along with mom six years ago!**

_I'm sorry Max. I don't mean to make you upset. Will you sit down for a while? It's kind of cold but you get fresh air here._

**Fine.**

_It seems I can't really touch this subject. But I think it would do us some good to talk about it. It will help you and me. _

**No way!**

_Max, you may not like it but you need to open up more. Jeb is in jail, you're safe here._

**But it's impossible to feel safe anywhere. What if he gets out of jail? What if he kills me in my sleep?**

_Max, calm down. He's very much locked behind bars! Just take a deep breath._

**Can you just shut up about this? I don't want to talk about it anymore! Stop pushing me!**

_Alright. I think that's enough of that. _

**Whatever.**

_But I do want to know about Fang._

**Why?**

_Because Max, I want to know how you feel around him._

**I told you already!**

_All I want is for you to feel secure. Has he ever hurt you in any way? And I do mean anyway._

**No. He's really good to me. He's the one who called the ambulance to save me. He also protected me from Jeb. He's an awesome guy! Can we please drop this too! **

_Do you think that maybe we can have him come in during one of your sessions?_

**NO!**

_Max, this important. I'm going to arrange a meeting._

**You're supposed to be my therapist only. Not my love therapist. Anyways, I thought we were supposed to work on my language! Not my love life!**

_Alright. We'll work on that now._

**Ughhh!**

_Let's move on shall we? Why are you defensive Max? _

**I am not!**

_Yes, you are. The slightest personal question irks you. Haven't you noticed?_

**Fang told me about it. He said I used to curse a lot and I was very mean to everyone.**

_And that's okay. Most victims of sexual and physical abuse are like this. What do you feel like every time someone asks you these kinds of questions?_

**First, I feel like flipping them off or punching them. They have no right to ask me those questions!**

_See, there you go. You're in a defensive mode. I want you to let people know that those kinds of questions make you feel troubled in a positive way. No punching or flipping them off._

**Fine, but it won't be easy.**

_Do you worry a lot?_

**Sometimes, mostly about small things. But with Jeb I used to worry a lot. **

_What do you do when you're worried?_

**I used to cut.**

_What about when you were angry, helpless, upset?_

**Cut. Cut. Cut**

_Have you cut lately? I mean you shouldn't be but have you?_

**Yes.**

_How? We make sure you don't have any "sharps". _**(A/N: "Sharps" are sharp objects basically, Scissors and whatnot)**

**Paper. Those little plastic knives we get at meal time. My nails.**

_Max, you're here to stop that! I'm disappointed._

**Sorry.**

_Well you're going to work on that. After two days I'm going to ask you again and I want to hear good progress. I'm really disappointed. Here's something. I got this doll for an old patient of mine but he was discharged before I was able to give it to him. You basically stab, throw, slap, damage this little guy when you feel like cutting. Talk to it or something._

**Okay. I'll work on not cutting any more. I promised Fa- people I wouldn't anymore. Plus I want to stop. **

_That's the optimism I want from you. And I want to help you keep that promise. Cutting is addictive, sort of like drugs but not really. Most people, even cutters, don't know that once you know the feeling of cutting, it never goes way. _

**Really?**

_Yeah, and all those urges they have are not there to fall into, but to ignore and be stronger. Max you're a really strong, young lady. You'll make it through this. Keep your head up, and don't be afraid to rely on others. Open up, it'll be worth it._

**Thanks Doc. I'll work on it.**

_Was that sarcasm?_

**Not at all.**

_I say we're making some progress already._

**That's it! Next chapter will be 2 more therapy sessions and after that, we'll be back to normal and regular chapters! Thanks to those who review! And can we please get to 100 reviews before the 10****th**** chapter? If we do, I'll either write 10 pages, a very long and FLUFFY Faxy chapter, and/or a chapter on Fang's past!**

**So, please, please, please! Please, let's get to 100 reviews fast! If I get more I'll do all of those three options, combined! It'll be an awesome filled chapter!**

**So (I can't stress this enough) REVIEW! Dark Angel.**


	10. Chapter 8

**You people are awesome! I would hug each and every one of you guys if I could jump out this word document, through your monitor, hug you, come back in, and magically sit back down in my desk chair!**

**So since you guys gave me more than 100 FREACKING REVIEWS, you'll be getting a bunch of gifts. Like first, this one...**

***throws Iggy-made bacon!* there you go! **

**And for chapter 10, you guys will get 10 pages filed with fluffy FAX, and Fang's past! Warning, it's going to MAYBE seem a bit out of character, but for the sake of the plot and probably a future story following this one, just flow with it! So here are the last 2 FINAL therapy sessions and after this one, we'll go back to normal chapter. So enjoy… (And can we get the same amount of reviews for this chapter?)**

**(****Bold= Max.**_Italics=Dr. Ross. _Underlined=Fang**)**

14th Therapy Session

Dr. Ross

_Hello Max, Fang._

Hi.

**I can't believe you got Fang here even thought I didn't want you to!**

_Well, I was serious when I mentioned it._

**Ughhh!**

If you don't want me here Max, that's cool.

**No it's not that, she's going to be asking private questions! I hate it!**

_Shall we begin then?_

**Whatever.**

_Fang, before I ask anything, keep in mind that this is 100% confidential. I'm not going to go off gossiping about what's said here to anyone. _

… **(A/N: that means someone's quite/no response)**

_I see you're not much of a talker._

**Can we just get started?**

_Alright. Fang, how long have you known about Max and what was going on at home?_

Practically the day I moved in.

_When was that?_

I don't know.

_Okay, so can you tell me how you found out?_

I saw her cuts.

_Did she show them to you?_

**Of course I didn't!**

I saw them unintentionally.

_Alright, let's skip forward a bit shall we? How did you guys exactly become a couple?_

…

_C'mon, you guys can trust me!_

**Fine, we kissed behind the school! Happy?**

_That doesn't tell me anything._

**I went after her when she stormed out randomly during class.**

_And…?_

**He found me behind the school, we got caught up in the moment and then it just happened! Okay, can we move on?**

_Why the attitude Max?_

**What attitude?**

_That attitude!_

Max, calm down. 

**Fine!**

_This isn't going the way I wanted it to. Alright, I'll stop these questions. How do you feel with Max, Fang?_

Good.

_Please, I'm begging both you, help me here! I need you to speak, open up. Please!_

I want to protect her. I don't want to see her get hurt, not anymore.

_That's good. So how will you do that?_

I called the ambulance didn't I?

_Good point. But in future references I mean._

I'll always be there. I'll beat up any jackass that's going to hurt her. But aside from being her boyfriend, I'll also be her best friend.

_I don't see a lot of that in today's youth. I'm glad you feel that way. Now I kinda want you guys to talk amongst yourselves._

**About what?**

_About the situation you're in Max. I believe this has affected Fang as well. _

**You make it sound like we're married.**

_Well, I'm sorry. I don't mean to make it seem like that but just bear with me. _

**Fine, who starts?**

_Anyone, this is your conversation now. I'm not in the room!_

**But you're obviously here!**

_Max, really?_

**Sorry.**

_Shush, just talk!_

**Hey.**

'Sup.

**Now you know I'm not exaggerating about Ross?**

_Hey!_

**Shush, you're not in the room.**

_Max, I want you guys to talk about what's happening!_

**What? You're here; you're part of the "situation". You're affecting Fang too!**

_Max, c'mon! You know what I meant!_

**Well, I did what-**

Sorry to interrupt Max, but why don't I just start?

_Go ahead._

**Alright.**

I want you to get better. I hate seeing those scars all over your arms and wrists. I want you to get out of here soon so I can take you out on dates. I don't like seeing you here, on medication, because I think you don't need them! But most of all, I want you to get better for yourself! This will benefit you, and all I want is for you to be happy again. 

…

So will you do yourself a favor, ignore the rest of us, and get better. I hated seeing you on your bathroom floor, surrounded in your own blood, nearly lifeless. I don't want to lose you Max, ever. I'm begging you, to help yourself.

**I promised you I would.**

But those cuts on your arm are saying so otherwise.

**It's hard!**

But you're Maximum Ride! You can beat anything.

**It's practically my addiction! This is the only thing I've known for six years! Six-freaking-years!**

Listen to me, I wouldn't have just have gave that whole speech to you if I didn't believe that you could overcome this.

**Yeah, you should talk more often Fang. **

If that's what it takes for you to get better, I'll talk to you all day! 

**This time, I swear to you, I will stop this.**

Good, because I got a car for Christmas and I want to be able to take you around in it. I mean it Max, no more.

**Thanks Fang, you have no idea. I haven't had someone show me they love me this much in years! It's a foreign feeling but I swear; I'll stop cutting.**

_I know I'm not supposed to be in the room, but I see that look in your eyes. Go ahead and hug! Heck, I'm going to step out of the room for 5 minutes to give you guys sometime to say goodbye. I believe Fang has to leave for school again._

**Hey Ross…**

_Yes, Max?_

**You're not so bad.**

_Thanks Max._

18th Therapy Session

Dr. Ross

_So max, how does it feel to know you're leaving tomorrow?_

**AWESOME!**

_Very excited are we?_

**Very.**

_So how do you feel being about going back out into the world? Nervous, ready, excited, determined?_

**Excited, relieved, and a bit nervous. I don't want to go back to cutting.**

_I expect you don't. I have high standards for you Max. I have faith in you._

**Thanks Ross.**

_So, excited for that date with Fang?_

**Ross!**

_I'm just asking. _

**Ughh! And yes I'm very much excited. **

_I thought so. I trust in Fang as well, although I only met him once._

**Well, your trust is not in vain. He's a real awesome guy.**

_For your sake, he better be._

**Thanks for pushing me. To stop cutting I mean. I guess here's your little doll back, although he's sort of ruined.**

_Ruined? He's beyond repair! But that's alright, it's yours. _

**Really?**

_Yes, it seemed this little guy helped you, and I hope it'll do the same outside._

**Thank you, for everything.**

_You're welcome. I enjoyed working with you, even with your sarcasm._

**Hey, that's my best attractive quality.**

_Sure, keep telling yourself that Max._

**Oh but you can use it? No fair.**

_I'm kidding. Just keep in mind that not everyone has my patience to deal with it._

**Will do.**

_Well, here's my personal phone number, for anytime you feel like talking or in need of a therapist._

**Why?**

_I still want to be of some support now that you're out of here. _

**Thanks again.**

_I think you must be going back, it's almost lunch time and you need to start packing some of your things._

**But it's only been 15 minutes.**

_Yes, today is your last therapy session since you'll be leaving at 12:00pm tomorrow. The last sessions are always 15 minutes._

**Alright, take care Ross.**

_Kudos to you Max. I want to hear that you're doing well. And don't take it the wrong way but, I don't want to see you back here._

**I know what you mean. I'll do well. I have a lot of support.**

_Good. Goodbye Max._

**Goodbye Ross.**

**So did you guys like it? She's out of the hospital now! Let's cheer for Max! *15 second party***

**Chapter 10 is the chapter to look forward to so hold on to that! AND (again) can we get the same amount of reviews for this chapter?**

**BTW- I'm not sure, but I'm pretty sure someone reviewed several times anonymously. If that's the case, then you're an awesome person! As a reward, you get one of Fang's shirts. *tosses***

**So that's it and review! Next chapter is going to be back to normal chapters, just letting you know. Dark Angel**


	11. Chapter 9

**Aloha my dear readers! Sorry this chapter is late! School started again and our exams were last week and continue this week. Each exam is 3 days long so you can imagine the stress I've been under. So, here's the HOMECOMING chapter! Woo!**

**But first, REVIEW RESPONSE!**

**1: THANK YOU! She's my 100****th**** reviewer! So here, you can have Fang's shirt AND pants *hands it to you***

**FutureMusicianWriterGamer84: I love your name and I'll throw the chocolate bunnies right now *throws chocolate bunnies to every reader***

**Reflections of Twilight: I think the way the chapter was set up, you wouldn't know what gender Dr. Ross is, but yes, she's a female. I understand your confusion.**

**Now on to the chapter!**

MAX P.O.V

I was home, finally. After being in the hospital for a little over two weeks, I was back in my room. Well, actually I was in another new place. Since Dr. Martinez had custody over me now, I lived with her and Ella.

During my stay at the hospital Dr. M had made the guest room my room. She bought me a new bed, dresser, and even new clothes. She had painted it a deep purple and she put in all my old trinkets on a desk she also bought me.

It was weird calling this my home. I was used to the bare walls of my old room and the fact that I had my own bathroom. Since my new home was only meant for a certain amount of people, I had to share a bathroom with Ella. I didn't mind at all, but it was just something different.

The moment I walked in to my new room, I felt safe. All of these new resurfaced emotions were overwhelming for me. I wasn't used to feeling loved, or being taken care of since six years ago. Don't get me wrong, I love this new change, but sometimes I felt like Jeb would come back and take it all.

I had to stop myself from going any further on these negative thoughts. This what would always drive me insane and eventually to cut myself. But I had just gotten out and I promised myself I would give it up. For freaking sakes, I was _the_ Maximum Ride! I could do this.

Right now, I had just taken a nice, long, and peaceful shower and had a big meal. Although Dr. Martinez wanted me to rest now, but Fang called and said Angel wanted to see me. So I had to go since this is Angel we're talking about! Plus, I had to return Celeste to her again.

"Ella go with her", Dr M insisted. She tried to play it off as it meant nothing, but I saw the worry in her eyes. So I didn't question it, or put up a fight. Plus I knew Iggy was going be there and since it only seemed fair for her to see her boyfriend, she might as well come too.

"So, do you feel better now?" Ella asked. We were only a few blocks away from Fang and to break the silence, we made small talk.

"If by better you mean no longer wanting to cut, I'd say I'm getting there", was my response.

"Did it ever hurt to you know, hurt yourself?"

"The first few times, yeah it hurt, like hell. But there was something about I that drove me to do it again and again. After a while, I got used to it."

"How old were you when you started?"

"Around 12 or 13 years old."

"Why didn't you tell anyone? That you were being abused I mean."

"Ella, can we please not go there yet? Although I do feel better, I'm not entirely 100% better."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

"No, it's okay. I don't have a problem talking to you about it. But just some things are better kept silent." Although there were some things I was ready to talk about, it was only 25% of the things I needed to talk about. And it was a lot that I needed to talk about.

"So you and Iggy huh?"

"Yeah", was her only response. I saw a slight blush in her cheeks and I smirked.

"What? He's a nice guy! He treats me well!" she defended.

"It's not that. I just can't imagine you dating a pyro-maniac like him. I'm happy for you, and believe me when I say it. You guys just seem like an unexpected couple", I explained.

"Yeah I guess. I always had a crush on him and even then I was surprised that I could like Iggy. But he's my pyro-maniac and I love him because of that."

"That's cute. And again, I'm happy for you guys", I said. We had arrived at Fang's house by now and I rang the doorbell. "And if he ever breaks your heart, I'll break his face." Before she could reply the door opened to reveal Nudge.

"Max! You're back! OMG, we missed you so much! We were wondering if you were alright when Dr. M called to tell us you were in the hospital. And then we weren't allowed to know what happened to you we were even more scared! Fang has been so worried these past few weeks and especially Angel. Every night she would cry about how you were sick and they couldn't tell her what was wrong. So then when we-", Nudge started to ramble like she always did, but I interrupted her with a hug.

"Nice to see you too Nudge. And hear you ramble on and on again", my words also muffled because I was hugging her too tight.

"Max! You're alright!" I heard a little angelic voice behind Nudge. I let go of Nudge and stepped aside to see Angel in a pink tutu. She slammed into me so hard that she knocked the breath out of me. She wrapped her skinny arms around my waist, or at least tried to. Her arms only went 2/3 of the way around my waist.

"Hey darling. How are you? Guess who I came here to return?" I asked, hugging her back.

"Who?" her voice curious. I showed Celesta, who I hid behind my back, and she squealed with delight at the sight of her. She hugged Celeste to her and kissed its furry head over and over.

"Did Celeste help you through the night? I hope she did", she said, now swinging Celeste back and forth.

"Yes she did. Thank you Angel", I expressed. Angel took my hand and led me inside. In the kitchen was Iggy, like always. It was weird how he spent more time in Fang's kitchen than his own.

"Hey Maxie! You're looking good again", he rushed towards me and hugged me, nearly squeezing the life out of me. I punched his shoulder when he let me go and he howled in pain.

"Hey, what was that for? I was just hugging you", he complained.

"I know, but that was for calling me Maxie. I dare you to call me that again", I scowled at him. He started to say it again but my glare shut him up. "Go hug your girlfriend and leave me alone", I said stepping back and pushing Ella into his arms.

Nudge stayed behind giggling at the scene while Angel led me to the living room now. Fang and his mom were in there talking. They were whispering to each other and both stopped and looked up when we came in. I noticed Fang's mom send him a look before coming over to me.

"Max, honey. How are you?" she asked and came and hugged me.

"I'm fine now. Much better than before, thanks", I said hugging her back.

"That's good. I'm glad to hear you're doing better. I'm sure you're here to see Fang so I'll leave you to alone now. C'mon Angel", she said. Angel hesitated a bit before hugging me again and leaving the room with her mom. After they left Fang stood up and hugged me tight. We stayed like that, embracing one another for what seemed like forever.

"It's good to see you out of there and see you here with me", his voice like autumn leaves dropping onto the ground. His voice never failed to send shivers down my spine, but this time it was a whole small seizure of them.

"You have no idea how much I love hearing you say that. "Your voice really does wonder to my nervous system", I replied, my cheek right next o his chest. I felt his heart _thump-thump_ under my cheek and it made my own heart speed up.

"Well, that makes two of us. I can't wait to take you out on that date I promised you tomorrow", he replied. My pout makes him (SURPRISINGLY!) give a genuine laugh. "We can't today. Today we're celebrating your homecoming so tomorrow", he explains.

"Fine. Can I at least know where we're going?"I ask.

"Nope."

"Awww, how come?" he laughs again at my question and leads me to the kitchen where the others are at. We find Angel sitting on the counter giggling and still clutching Celeste. Ella and Nudge are laughing about something idiotic t Iggy said. And Fang's mom is just watching them in the corner with an amused expression.

"Hey guys. Iggy's special is almost ready so sit down. And I mean everyone", Iggy mentions when we come in.

"Iggy, this may be my only homecoming, but it's the best one! Your food is the best", I exclaim taking a seat next to Fang in the kitchen table.

"I know Maxie. No need to embarrass yourself in front of everyone", he replies. I send him another glare and he immediately corrects himself.

Although I'm joking around with him about him calling me Maxie, I'm serious underneath. Jeb used to call me Maxie. Before and after mom died, it that name is filled with memories I've locked forever in the back of my head under heavy lock and key.

"I'm sorry, please don't hit me again", he squeals. I sent him another playful glare and he smiles at me innocently. I roll my eyes and I move my hands out of the way when Fang's mom puts a plate in front of me.

By the time Iggy is done with the last meal, everyone's seated and ready to serve. I get to be served first since well this is _my_ homecoming. But despite that, I wait until everyone is served to dig in to heaven-on-a-plate.

I see us all eating and laughing together. It makes me realize that all this time I had these people, my family, around me and I didn't trust them enough to have told them what was wrong. It felt wrong realizing this now, but it also felt right. It felt like I had finally found peace and tranquility after living in fear for the past six years of my life. And I truly felt at peace again.

**And there you go! We're one chapter closer to chapter 10! I honestly HATED that ending but eh, I'll do better. I thought it was MAJORLY cliché and I HATE clichés. I hate when I make the mistakes that I see most people do. It irks me! Ughh. **

**Anyhoo, review and give me some feedback on how to end my chapters less cliché-ish! DarkAngel**


	12. Author's NoteSo Sorry

**Hola my dear readers! I'm sorry I haven't updated **_the_** chapter 10! Well it's mainly because I have too much on my plate right now. I have to do end of the year projects that require my full attention. **

**And to add to that old problems have resurfaced. I assume you all know about my cutting. If you don't, visit Wanted Hurt and in one of the last Author's Notes is my story. Anyways, no I'm not cutting again. Just very much on the edge of doing so. **

**I'm also facing other problems as such as anxiety and stress. I will update the chapter, and believe me I do. But I don't want to write it while I'm in this mood ALL THE FRIGGIN TIME!**

**It's unfair to you guys, so I'm going to wait until I'm better. Believe me, it won't take long. I know that deep down; as soon as this month is over I'll be okay. I hope you can understand and that's why I'm putting the story on hold for like 2 weeks. After that I'll probably have the chapter up.**

**I'll repeat myself, I don't want to write the chapter while I'm in a very bitchy mood (mind my French). But it's the truth. But if you guys want me to update, I'll do it. **

**Just tell me, and I'll write the frigging chapter just for you guys, but there's a 50-50 chance it'll suck. So once again, I hope you understand and don't worry. I will post the chapter up and just for this unfairness; I'll add five more pages, which makes it a total of a 15pg chapter! WOOOOO!**

**So hang in there, and I'm sorry once again.**

**DarkAngel**


	13. Chapter 10

**Aloha dear readers! Thank you for sticking with me through this whole wait. So here it is… the very much awaited chapter 10! Sorry for the looooongest update. End of the year projects required for me to hand in, in order for me to graduate. So now read on.**

MAX P.O.V

I don't know what the hell I was doing here, again. This place just had the worst memories and even my new therapist thought this wouldn't help me at all. I walked through the creaky, cold, and dank hallway to the attic.

I was back in my old house, the place that carried memories. Good ones, bad ones, and the worst ones. The walls always had eyes and ears, but no mouths to tell anyone what they saw and heard. Secrets were trapped underneath the ruined wallpaper and none of them were pleasant. Even the stares from the cracks in the ceiling were enough to bring goose bumps to my arms.

I walked past my room, my parent's room and the bathroom and went up the little rustic staircase. When I was younger I would climb to the roof through the little window at the end of the hall and stare up at the sky in summer nights. This place was one of my happiest places, but it was now tainted with the abuse and the violence.

Jeb had ruined this place for me, this use to be like my little Narnia-like world. I would pretend the attic was my caste with the office in front of it enemy territory. I used wooden sticks as my swords despite the many splinters it gave me. This was my home, but now it was a dangerous place so vile to me, that I didn't recognize it anymore.

Along with my innocence, this was also lost. Scratch that, it was taken from me. The winter evening sunlight gave the place an eerie glow and a spooky feeling. I ignored the rapid beat of my heart, and I continued on through the floor. I stopped in the doorway of my parent's office. The whole place was covered in dust and tainted memories.

I walked in and picked up a pictured when I was five, my first day of school. My hair was in two pig tails and I had on a blue dress with small converse. My smile was as big as it could be and I was holding up my Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles book bag. I remembered my mom didn't approve with my choice but I was in love with the show and my dad had insisted on it.

I was more of a tomboy kind of girl who preferred to climb trees and play fight than play dress up and have tea parties. I remembered how much my mom loved to follow me around and play the part of a ferocious dragon or scary witch in my made up games.

After debating whether or not to take it with me, I decided that I should. I slipped off the empty book bag (not a TMNT one unfortunately) and stuffed it in there. I walked around the office some more until I saw a knife in the corner and had to leave the room. That knife was the first one ever I had used to cut myself.

I remember I was scared in trying to cut at first and that's why I only had scratches that first time. But eventually I dug deeper and I would come up here in the night and cut in that corner. Eventually I experimented with glass, razors, scissors and every sharp object and forgot about the knife up here.

I swallowed and willed myself to leave the room before I got an idea. I closed the door and stood outside, taking deep breathes to calm down the urges that were coming out. I felt the ghost feeling of an itch on my wrist and I rubbing them to soothe it somewhat.

It actually made the urges stronger, so that wasn't working.

_Damn it Max, get yourself together_.

After two minutes of breathing, I got my urges in check and continued on with my little "scavenger hunt". I decided that the attic, despite the spooky feeling of it, was my second option.

I walked inside and like the other room, it was covered in dust. I remembered the last time I was here, it didn't go so well. I took another deep breath and stepped inside. I looked around and I saw the dust covered boxes full of junk I came back to retrieve. I honestly think it wasn't good for me to keep these things, since it'll only bring back memories. The both good and bad memories.

But I had found my old favorite teddy bear in one of them and I couldn't resist not putting it in my book bag. I also found my mom's old lockets, one of my favorite toys (a spider-man action figure) and some things that my grandma passed down to my mother.

The place was seriously giving me the creeps so after I zipped up my book bag I rushed out of there. I quickly went down the stairs and my rapid heartbeat slowed down when I reached my old room. I looked inside and saw that everything was a mess.

I walked inside and decided that I was going to take more pictures with me. By this time, my whole book bag was ¾ filled with many objects I was planning on taking home. I stopped in front of my bathroom, dried up blood on the white aluminum floor. The door was torn off and hanging sideways.

Just looking at the place made me want to run away, but I had to fuss up to this. I looked around my bathroom, and remembered all the times I came in here to cut myself many times. All those times, I got high off of the feeling of the pain, then the sting that came with cutting.

I backed away and gazed around my room instead. I decided to take two of my favorite sweaters. Even though I love the clothes Dr. M had gotten me, I still missed mine. I also decided to take a small pillow my grandma had made for me when I was younger, before she and mom died.

I left my room trying to leave all those ugly memories with it. I was trying so desperately to detach the memories from the depths of my head and forget them. If I could erase these past six years from my memory, I would with no hesitation.

I headed towards the stairs but stopped short a couple of steps from the top. I knew that I wanted to have something else, but I wasn't sure if I could handle going there alone. I hadn't been there in years and never dared to look inside after mom's death. But there was something I needed from there, and I wanted it badly. After a couple more seconds of considering the decision I walked to my parents' room.

I set my book bag on the wall next to the door and I stood outside their door, looking into the room. I never dare enter it again when mom died, especially when Jeb inhabited it when he was drunk. I don't know how long I stood there, but it felt like hours before I considered taking a step inside. I took a deep breath, but before I could enter I felt a pair of hands on my back.

********  
><span>JEB P.O.V<span>

He promised me he would bail me out, and I was still waiting. He couldn't come to tell me the plan, but he would send one of his men. Since he was being looked for the police as well, he went into hiding. But I didn't think it was fair, I was stuck here while he still had a chance to escape.

"Listen, we'll bail you out, the easy or hard way. Whatever it takes. He needs the money and he's willing to sell his kid to those scientists", Robert, one of his men had told me. "Right now his family is being fiercely protected by the cops, and he said we need to wait until the right moment. He promises he'll get you out, but when the time is right".

All of this seemed like a big lie to me. But as long as he got me out, I was alright. After he got me out I would take charge. I knew he had used me for his own purposes, I'm not that stupid. But he's going to regret ever making me a pawn in his game.

DR. MARTINEZ P.O.V

"We're going to have to move again. He's always been after us and he's found us again. We have to leave, there's no other way", Fang's mom explained to me.

I had invited her over for lunch. I had noticed she was more reserved nowadays and she kept to herself a lot. Something was wrong and as a friend of hers, I wanted to help her with any situation.

"What do you mean move? The police are protecting you guys while _he's_ on the loose", I asked.

"It's not enough. As long as he's near, we'll have to move. I don't want him near my children."

"I understand. You worry about your children, but I think you'll be in good hands with the police."

"I can't take any precautions, we have to move. I talked to Fang about it and he wants to stay because of Max. I know she needs him a lot, but I also need to know my son is safe", her voice weary.

"This is going to hurt them both", I agreed.

"But there's no other way. Fang's a young man now and I can't do anything if he decides to go against my wishes and stays here. What can I do? Ground him? That's what I'm most scared of at this point".

"Fang wouldn't do that. He's a good person and I know he wouldn't disobey you like that", I explained. "As much as it'll hurt him, he'll respect your decision."

"I know, but when I look at Fang now, he's so different. The whole situation with his f-f-father made him closed off. He toughened up and matured fast. But now that he's with Max, I see a difference. He talks more, he goes out more. He even laughs again. I don't want him to go back to the way he was", she explained.

"This is a hard decision, for both of you. But I suggest you do what you feel is right", I advised.

"I'm afraid it's not as easy as I'd liked it to be", her voice barely above a whisper.

MAX P.O.V

I took a deep breath, but before I could enter I felt a pair of hands on my back. I stiffened immediately, but before I could turn, Fang's hands wrap around my waist.

"What's taking you so long", his voice a soft whisper in my ear.

"The room in front of us. I need to get something but I can't go in", my voice monotone.

"Why? Too many memories?" I nod my head and he hugs me tighter. "It's alright. I'm here with you. Do you want me to go first or something?" I contemplated this and decided that I was gonna get this fear over with. But of course, like always I needed Fang's help.

"You go in first. I'll try to follow", I squeaked. Sometimes I felt embarrassed by asking Fang to help me. I'm supposed to be _the_ Maximum Ride. I'm not supposed to need help for anything. But I was grateful and all that mattered was that he wanted to help me.

He walked into the room and stopped in the middle and turned to face me. He looked at me in the eyes and stretched his hand out for me. "Your turn", his voice was gentle.

I hesitated before entering and he noticed it. "I'm here. I got you. Nothing bad is going to happen". That was enough for me; I put my left foot in. I slowly put my whole body into the room. I closed my eyes in anticipation of a hit that would never come. I kept my eyes closed, waiting and waiting for a punch, kick, or slap. Once I felt nothing coming I opened my eyes to find Fang looking at me with his hand still outstretched.

I stepped slowly closer and closer to Fang. When I was close, I took his hand and he offered me a rare full smile. I love it when he smiles, so I obviously smiled back. He pulled me all the way in and stood behind me, with his hands resting on my shoulders.

"Was that hard for you?" he asked.

"No, just sort of uncomfortable".

"How so?"

"I kept waiting for Jeb to come and hit me or something".

"He's not coming anywhere near you anymore".

"I know".

"Alright. Now what was it that you came here to retrieve?"

"My mom's jewelry box. She said she was going to give it to me when I got married. She wanted me to have it since it's something that's been passed down to every female in my family since my great-great-great-great grandmother." I walked slowly toward the armoire where she kept it.

She would always tell me how much she couldn't wait to give it to me. She would talk about it for hours and always made sure it was on the left side, between the picture of my grandmother and her favorite perfume. But this time, it wasn't there.

Jeb must have moved it or worse, thrown it out! No, this couldn't be! That was one of the things I wanted most from this place and it's not here! Why did Jeb take everything from me?

"What's wrong Max?" Fang's voice interrupted my inner ranting.

This was one of the worst things Jeb could ever do! That was something I always longed to get a hold of, even when he still inhabited this place! I felt my breathes shortening, which wasn't a good sign.

"He-he-he must have t-t-taken it. That was s-supposed to b-b-be mine", I whispered, gasping in between the words. Fang didn't say anything and I guessed it was because he didn't know what to say. Now my breaths were coming out in small gasps and huffs.

That box meant something to me, even though I never knew about what contents it held inside. I felt my hands clenching and unclenching. Cold tears ran down my cheeks and something angry and bitter ran through me.

"Max are you okay? Calm down, take deep breathes", Fang said with urgency in his voice. I heard him take small deliberate steps towards me. His voice usually calmed me, but this time the feeling was too strong for me to listen to his words and his voice.

I felt a ringing in my ears and at this point I had to release all this bitterness stuck in my throat. I released a high shrieking scream that seem to fill the crooks and crannies of the house not yet filled with violence.

At this moment I had no control over my actions. I dropped and began kicking and thrashing while screaming. I thrashed around the floor, the cold of the wooden boards filling me inside as well. It seemed I never stopped screaming and it felt good to release the bitterness.

I wanted to continue kicking and thrashing and screaming but Fang threw himself over me to hold me down. He had both legs on either side of me and he pinned my legs to the floor. But that didn't stop me. I kept trying to kick and I kept thrashing my arms around.

He took both my wrist and held them above my head. After a few moments I realized I wasn't going to be able to get out but I still squirmed around, trying to break free from his grasp. Meanwhile he kept saying my name over and over but my screams drowned out his voice.

Eventually I gave up and just lay there. I stopped screaming and just let the tears run down. I didn't sob or continue kicking; I just lay there wanting to let it all the suppressed feelings run free from me. Fang let go off my wrists and got up from me. He picked me up with him and sat me on his lap and tucked my head under his chin.

He didn't say anything and I was grateful. I didn't want him asking me if I was okay or what was wrong. I always hated when people asked that. He just held me and let me stain his shirt with my salt water.

But all of this just made my even angrier. The crying I mean. If I couldn't cry before and I was basically really emotionless before, what changed that's making me so emotional now? I hated that I was being so weak. So I grudgingly detached myself from Fang and wiped my tears.

I sat down in front of him and starred at the floor. I could feel his eyes burning a hole through my head, but I knew he wasn't going to ask me anything until I was ready to tell him. I trusted him and he deserved to know what the heck just happened with me just now.

"I used to have these kinds of temper tantrums when I was younger. I only had them 5 times but it still happened. I'm sorry you had to see that", my voice sliced through the silence. I kept my eyes on the floor, afraid to meet Fang's eyes. I knew that I wouldn't find sympathy because he knew I didn't want it. I'm not a little puppy that's been kicked so many times; I just have a different story than most people.

"I had to let it out. I think it's a bit fair and justified after suppressing all of this for a long time", I finished. Fang stayed silent and our breathing was the only thing filling in the empty space that unspoken words couldn't do.

"I know you needed to let it out", was all he said after an eternity of silence. I looked up and he was looking at me with an expression that I couldn't figure out. It wasn't anger, or sadness, or sympathy. It was a look that was so familiar and yet so alien. I knew that look but I couldn't remember where I had seen it.

I got up and dusted off my pants and gathered my things from the entrance. I didn't hear Fang get up but I knew he was following. I walked down the creaking stair case and tried so hard to detach all those bad thoughts from myself and leave them stuck on the walls, just like all of my memories.

"Max, I'm sorry", Fang said from behind me. We stepped out of the house and I turned to him.

"Sorry for what?" His expressionless face was back and I couldn't read him, and it bothered me.

"Are you well enough to go back to my house?" was al he said.

I didn't know what he was sorry for and it bothered me that he would try and apologize for anything. Or was it an act of unwanted sympathy. But something deep inside told me it was deeper than I thought. But I knew I could forgive him anything.

"Don't be sorry. Don't apologize", I said. His eyes flashed with something but he hid it fast before I could see what it was. "Let's go. I think today will be Angel's first piano lesson". I shut the door behind us and walked down the porch steps.

"Let's try again. It's C, C, D, D. they're all whole notes so you play hold down the keys for 4 beats", I explained. I quickly demonstrated it and Angel tried to repeat it. Her fingers were too small for the keys so she had a hard time pressing the keys down in time.

"I can't do this. I'm not meant to play the piano", she whined when she finished. She crossed her arms and set her face into a pout. She looked close to tears and I was a sucker for her sad puppy eyes.

"No Angel, you're doing fantastic. You actually learned more than I expected in just the first hour. We went from learning basic music theory to you playing. It took me such a long time to get to where you are", I said hugging her.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better", she complained.

"I'm not. I can assure you learning music theory takes a long time. You already know what whole notes are and you already know the fingering. You're doing spectacular."

"If you say so but still. My fingers are so small! I can't even reach the E key", she whined even more. She sounded really close to tears and I feel so bad when I see her cry.

"Well with practice you can perfect that. You're not going to be small forever and eventually you'll be able to reach the G key as well. I had the same problem, but now I can reach all over the piano", I said and a quick melody, flying my fingers all over the keys.

"Wow! See I want to be able to do that!"

"You will. My mom made me practice for three hours every weekend. Eventually I got better and better. If you practice you can play even better than me."

"Fine! I'll practice more and more. But can you play now? I love seeing you play", she pulled out the bambi eyes. Damn, she got me there.

"Alright, but let's make a deal. I'll play as long as you want me to, but you have to keep practicing for at least another…let's say 15 minutes?"

"Okay", she immediately sat up and positioned her small hands over the keys enthusiastically. She began trying to get the small melody right. Eventually after telling her to count the tempo out in her head, she got it.

"Yay! I got it! Fang did you see that! I got it!" Angel got up and ran to Fang squealing all the way. She slammed into him and hugged his legs since he was so tall and she was so short. He picked her up and set her on top of the piano.

"You promised you would play so go ahead!" she made a proceed sign with her hands and I just looked at her with an amused expression.

"Only if you practiced for 15 minutes", I said and her face fell. "But since you got it down I think I can let it slide this time". Her face brightened and she clapped her hands excitedly. She made the same gesture again and I looked towards Fang amused. He looked at me with a rare smile and made the same gesture Angel did.

I gave a small chuckle and positioned my hands over the keys. I moved my hands all over the piano to the familiar tune of the Mario theme song. What can I say; I was in a good mood.

Angel squealed again and started wiggling to the song. Fang had a full smile now and was looking at Angel wiggle around. This was such a good time and I couldn't hold back a giggle. I hadn't felt this happy and calm in years and it felt great.

I let my head fall back and gave a laugh as I finished the song. Angel clapped her hands and begged for more.

"But play one of those classic ones. Like Smokey or Betty or whatever they're called", she begged.

"Smokey and Betty? I don't think they're pianists you know", I said confused.

"I'm pretty sure she meant Mozart and Beethoven", Fang explained with a shrug. "She really doesn't know their names."

"Oh, I see. I'll play a song that my mom always played for me. Do you know the song Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven?" Angel shook her head no and I positioned my hands on the keys again.

I began the slow and soft melody and tried to recall the whole song. I remembered my mom taught it to me on the day I asked to learn it. It took me nearly a month to learn it but I was elated when I finally learned all of it.

I slowly stopped playing and eventually I came to an end. But the song wasn't over; I had stopped in between the song. Angel looked at me confused and asked, "Why did you stop playing Max?"

"Because I can't remember the rest", I answered. It was only half true. I knew I remembered every small detail of the song, but I made myself forget. Thinking about it now, I regret it.

"Well I liked the song. Although it sounded sad I still liked it. Can you play another song?" she asked, bouncing slightly in excitement.

I gave her a smile and started playing show tunes. I tried going from the Pink Panther to the Addams Family and everything. Angel got more and more excited with every song and soon enough she started dancing. Fang would twirl her around occasionally and he also sometimes sang along with her.

This was a side of Fang that only came out with Angel and it was refreshing seeing him act this way. I loved how he was so protective of not just her, but Nudge and his mom as well. I kept playing away not only to amuse Angel and Fang, but myself.

I hadn't played in a while and I forgot the feeling that came with playing. It was like I gained something lost after so long. It was something was happy to have again. If I wasn't playing for Angel, I probably wouldn't have played again. This is a feeling that always brought me closer to my mom, even when she was alive.

Eventually my hands became tired and I had to stop. Not playing for so long made my stamina drop. If I kept playing, I could probably be as good as I was before.

"That was fun. I loved it! You should play more Max", Angel said running towards me and sitting down next to me on the little bench.

"Alright, as long as you keep practicing. I'll even teach you some of the songs my mom taught me when you're a little more advanced", I suggested. Angel got up and danced around again and hugged me.

"I can't wait. You're the best teacher ever!"She screamed. I don't know how, but it touched me. I never had any little kid compliment me, and I can see what everyone is going on about. But I wondered how she could still look up to me, despite all my flaws. A role model is supposed to be a hero or a good person, and I'm neither of those things. But nonetheless, I loved it.

"Thanks Angel. I got to go home now since it's very late. I won't get to teach you some more tomorrow but I want you to keep practicing, okay?"I said putting on my jacket and gathering my book bag with all my little trinkets.

"Of course Max, I'll keep practicing. But why can't you come tomorrow?"she asked.

"Because I'm taking her somewhere special tomorrow Angel. But she can come the day after that", Fang answered for me. He was also putting on his jacket, black of course.

"Ooooh, where are you taking her?" she turned to fang.

"I'm going to take her to New York City and we're going to pretend to be tourists for a few hours", he said then looked at me. "So get some rest because I'll be picking you up early". His eyes had a hint of amusement.

"Very well, I'll play along. Do you want me to bring a camera and a map too? If we're going to play the part of tourists, then let's look like it."

"I see your point but let's not get carried away here", he said with a slight chuckle. He was in such a good mood and it worried me, in a good way. Maybe spending time with Angel today has him in such high spirits. "Angel, stay here with Mom. I'm going to drop off Max home", he said giving her a light kiss on her forehead.

"Okay. Bye Max, I promise I'll practice tomorrow", she said hugging me. I got down and hugged her and giving her a small peck on her cheek.

"Keep practicing Angel. You're learning faster than I ever did", I said. I waved goodbye and said goodbye to Nudge and Fang's mom.

Fang held the door opened for me and led me to his car. Although it was a used car it was still in good condition or so it looked like. The car, of course, was black outside and inside. Fang opened the passenger's door for me and waited until I sat down to close the door and got in the driver's side.

The car was cold so I hopped in place trying to warm myself up. Fang started the car and immediately turned on the heater. "How you like your car?"I asked Fang.

"It's a pretty good car and it has great gas millage. Plus I can also drive us to school", he said turning on the headlights and driving out of the driveway. He drove down the dark road and the silence between us was a comfortable one like always.

"Max, I just want to know something. Are you okay?"Fang's voice disrupted the silence.

"What do you mean?"

"Well after today's little scene, I want to know if you're okay."

"I feel fine."

"But are you okay? That's my question."

"I don't know. After all of this, I've been asking myself the same question."

"Well, I'm here. You can throw a temper tantrum any day with me around."

"Thanks Fang. And why this sudden question. I really don't care, but why so randomly?"

"I just want to know you're alright. I saw you enjoyed yourself with Angel today", his voice had a hint of amusement.

"Yeah, I did. I didn't realize how much I missed playing. It somehow makes me feel more connected with my mom", I admitted. I would never tell anyone this, not even myself. But Fang could read me like a book and he would sometimes know how I'm feeling even though I wouldn't.

"Angel has this thing to make anyone feel happy", was all he said.

"Yeah I think so too. You were enjoying yourself too I believe."

"Very."

"You've been talking and smiling more", I told him. It was true, and it was scaring Iggy. Fang even cracked a joke or two every so often. He shrugged his shoulders, but there was a bit of amusement in his eyes and he didn't try to block it from me.

"Tell me! You obviously think keeping the answer from me won't stop me from asking", I said elbowing him slightly in his ribs. He chuckled and just kept smirking. He was trying to irritate me. But I wasn't having that today!

"So you're not going to tell me?" He shook his head no. "Alright, I'm gonna make you tell me", I said turning my whole body towards him. He looked at me and kept smirking.

"How? We're obviously in a car", his voice cocky.

"Fine, stop the car. Let's go! Outside, right now!"

"Are we seriously going to do this now?"Fang stopped the car and was getting ready to take off his seat belt. I answered him by stepping out of the car and walking in front of the car.

He stepped out and he was looking at me with a 'this-was-your-idea-so-you-lead-on' expression. I stepped backwards and quickly gather some snow on the grass and threw it at him. He looked at me shocked, which I greatly enjoyed. He never showed surprise and this was one of the greatest moments of my life seeing the shocked expression on his face.

"This means war", he said calmly and we began pelting snowballs at each other. We were near the park so next to the road was a lot of trees and I ran behind a tree for cover.

I was laughing hard, trying to pelt him with more snowballs. He was smiling again and he was also trying to pelt me with snowballs, and he was winning. At this point the cold of the air and the snow added to my tiredness and I slid down to the grass. I held my hands up in an 'I surrender' gesture and tried to breathe in evenly.

He came to where I sat and kneeled in front of me. "Is Maxie-poo tired already?" his cocky grin showed up again. I secretly gathered some snow in my hand without his noticing.

"You would've thought", I said and brought the snowball behind his neck. He wasn't expecting that and I took that chance to pelt him with more snow. I was laughing hard again and I couldn't keep my balance, so I fell to the side.

"I admit, I didn't see that coming", he said offering me his hand. I took it and he helped me up. "And I think you got a little something right here", he said before throwing a snowball at my face. I wiped the snow off my face and Fang was chuckling. "And I'm sure you didn't see that coming".

"No I didn't. Touché my friend", I said dusting my pants off from any remaining snow and following Fang to the car. He opened the door for me and I was immediately welcomed by the warm air that had gathered inside the car. I put my hands in front of the little vent that gave off the warmth Fang drove again.

After we arrived at my (Dr. M's) house he opened the door for me and walked me to the front door. "So courteous I see. What a fine gentleman", I joked.

"Well my mother taught me everything so all credit goes to her", he said. He pecked me on the lips and waited until I went inside before getting back in his car and driving away. Dr. M offered to make me some hot chocolate after seeing me shiver and I agreed. I told her I was going to take a shower real quick first.

When I got upstairs I dumped all the contents in my book bag on my bed and quickly arranged them all over my room. Though I was still wondering where that box was. The only way to find out was the devil himself and I didn't know if I was ready or not for that yet.

******  
>there you go! Hope you guys liked it! It was actually 11 pages, more than the 20<strong>**th**** chapter of Wanted Hurt! WOOOO!**

**And I'm sorry for being so late but I had projects and work and band and other family occupations. Plus I haven't been the most…stable of late so I needed to take some time off from everything. Tomorrow I have an overnight trip to our Nation's Capitol (E: If you don't know what nation, the U.S and if you don't know me, to bad), then I have senior events and Prom and Regents next week so I probably won't update for another while. Just not as quite as long as this wait. **

**You guys better review since I spent a good amount of time to write 11 freaking pages! I think this chapter is worth at the most 23 reviews! But like always, I'm not going to demand any of it, I'm just saying. So that's it and wish me luck for my regents! Dark Angel.**


	14. Author's Note Two

**Ok so I really don't know what to say but this. Hey guys it's me EJ or if you really don't know who the hell I am, I'm your writers best friend/ your writer's editor. The only reason you don't hear from me is mostly because she really hasn't given me anything to work on and a bunch of other crap like I don't bother to put anything.**

**Why am I talking to you instead of letting you read, you ask? Because this isn't a chapter just so you know it's a freaking NOTICE! So the point is your writer went to camp unlike me cuz I'm too lazy to. But the point is that she asked me to write this because she said that she will start updating regularly after the… 12****th**** of this month but I don't know what's regularly for her because she hasn't update in a while has she?**

**But well I don't know what else to say other than this. So… peace I guess? I say yes :D**

**Bye guys keep reading her story it'll come out great and I bet she will have many more in the future! Review for this if you want to say how hilarious I am and how you guys want me back on this (you really don't have to if you don't want to :/) even though this isn't like I don't know something that doesn't involve this I guess? But just to talk will be ok. **

**PIECES! **


	15. Chapter 11

**So yeah I've been a crappy author haven't I? So sorry for not updating in ages. I just needed a mental break and I just got that so I think I'm fine now. Since its summer time now and I really don't have anything planned for the rest of the summer, I'll spend my eight weeks sitting here trying to lose the tan I gathered these past 2 weeks. **

**I'll try to update once a week so I can make up for all the lost time. And first I'm going to reply to TWO extremely long reviews T.T**

**1****st**** reply: I'm pretty sure you'll know who you are…**

**You explained to me how you use to make models of bombs and stuff… First that's wicked cool! Second, that's also wicked dangerous! Please tell me that you are fine now and you don't use knives no more, like that anyways. I would like to talk to you considering since I would like to get to know you better (IN A NONE CREEPER/STALKER/PEDO WAY). You can PM anytime you want, I promise I don't judge. AND IM NOT A CREEPER!**

**2****nd**** reply: I'm pretty sure this person knows who they are too T.T**

**Numero One: Dr. Ross is a female!**

**Number Dos: Your thoughts on Dr. Ross are awesome and it's funny because I didn't even pay attention to that. I just go with my plot, so that whole explanation gave me so much more knowledge on my own story that I didn't even know.**

**Number Tree (I purposely spelled three, 'tree'): You're right, you were an anonymous but not secret reviewer. But nonetheless, it doesn't matter; (E.J- Yeah I know who you are too and my thoughts on that is Hi!) my readers are all probably "Huh, who's this person?" Well they won't know unless you're fine with me revealing your identity. Meh. (E.J- Dun dun dunnnnnnn, you know, for effects.)**

**Anyways let's move onto the story…. (And I skipped ahead. I'm sorry I didn't write about their date/trip to NYC. I just don't feel like writing it)**

MAX P.O.V

I felt their eyes watching me, from all directions. I felt their stares burning through me, and it was too much for me, especially since I had nowhere to hide in the school hallways. But I didn't let it get to me this time. I kept starring ahead, with my head high. I wasn't gonna stare at the floor, walking by with embarrassment while they stared at me.

I walked to my locker and used the door to block the stares from one side. I reached for all the books I would use today and arranged all the missing assignments I had to turn in. I missed more than a week's worth of work and I was so far behind. Luckily Fang got me all my homework and gave it to me while being admitted in the hospital.

I shut my locker door, to only find the read headed demon leaning on the other side of my locker.

"Hey Maxie, where you've been this whole time?" Lissa sneered.

"Hiding from you. Wasn't that obvious?" I responded and started walking down the hallway. She quickly followed me, her heels clicking on the floor.

"You would be hiding from me only if you were scared of me. Do I scare poor little Maxie?" Lissa coated her words with a fake sweet tone. I so didn't have time for this, but I got to do what I got to do. I quickly stopped and turned around. She stopped abruptly, surprised by my sudden stop.

"Lissa, I'm not scared of you. All I feel towards you is annoyance and right now my tolerance for you is running thin. So please, walk away from me and leave me alone. If not things can end very badly for you", I declared. I wasn't about to take anymore of Lissa's crap anymore.

"Max, I'm not scared of you either. So if you think I'm going to walk away, you're dead wrong", she replied with a "scary tone". She glared at me, but it didn't even put a dent in my armor.

"Lissa, I swear to you, I don't want to make a scene here. Please leave me alone", I stared down at her, waiting for her to finally get the idea that I really didn't want her here, and walk away.

"Since when do you stand up for yourself? All you are is a weak, pathetic, girl who can't even handle the smallest problem. Is that the reason you cut yourself Max? For attention?" she grabbed my hand and pointed to the scars on my arm. There were a group of kids who were paying attention to our little scene.

"I bet you go off crying to that little group of friends you have. What kind of people do you associate with? A blind guy who probably can't do anything. Then there's Ella, that annoying girl can't get a hint that even her own friends don't like her. Then that emo boy and her sister with the big mouth. They're all pathetic just like you", by the end of her little speech, she was yelling at this point everyone in the hallway was looking at us.

"What did you say about my friends", I said through clenched teeth. My hands were clenched and I was trying to not connect my fist with Lissa's face.

"That they're all pathetic little freaks just like y-" Lissa was cut off by my fist connecting with her face. She tumbled backwards and tripped backwards and fell on her back. I didn't care though. I punched her two more times and then stepped back.

"Talk about me all you want, I couldn't care less. But don't you dare talk that way about my friends. I think you just don't learn, do you? I already beat you up three times. So now you know, don't mess with me again. Ever", with that said I turned around to leave. But there was a mass of people that had gathered around us and it was impossible for me to go through. "Move along! There's nothing left to see here!" I yelled at them and they quickly sprang away.

I ignored their stares and made my way to the second floor. I didn't care at this point if Lissa told on me; I just wanted her big mouth to shut up. She could insult me all she wanted but if she insulted any of my friends, she was going to get punched.

I made my way to the bathroom and walked in. Luckily this bathroom was usually unoccupied so I was alone. I went to the last stall, locked the door and sat down. I took out the little doll that Dr. Ross gave me and focused on stabbing it with a pencil, imagining it was Lissa.

Stupid Lissa.

Stab

She can to hell and rot there.

Stab

And screw Jeb.

Stab

It all went downhill when mom died.

STab

It's my fault for being so weak.

STAb

They can all rot in hell!

STAB

The bell ringing snaps me out of the angry daze I was. I take a deep breath and try to gather myself. I put the pencil and doll away and get up. I splash some cold water on my face and dry my face with my sleeve. I take another deep breath and leave the bathroom.

The halls are empty as I head to my first period and I thank that no one is outside. By now I'll be the talk of the school and by lunch time everyone will know. Probably Lissa has already told on me, and I'll be called to the principal's office anytime.

I step inside the classroom and immediately everyone stares at me. I don't let my gaze wander anywhere but the teacher. She looks up and is about to say something (probably asking why I'm a minute late) and she's cut off by the speaker.

"Maximum Martinez, please report to the principal's office", the secretary's voice booms on the school's speakers. I turn around and head out, closing the door behind me. Wow, this time it didn't take too long. I head down the familiar way to the office wondering what my punishment will be this time. I've been to the principal's office way too much.

I might've not been able to stand up for myself, but I did stand up for others most of the time. I didn't know why I was scared of Lissa. Thinking about it, she really had no power of me, I just let her and myself think that. But now I knew she had no power, over anyone. She was just a petty girl who looked for power in terrorizing people. And I was no longer one of them.

I entered the office and the secretary immediately pointed to the office door. I opened the door and found Lissa holding an ice pack to her bruised face. Ouch, I did some pretty good damage. Mr. Williams and Lissa both looked up and Lissa shot me a pathetic glare.

"Sit down please Max", Mr. Williams motioned for the seat next to Lissa. I've been in his office too many times and we've lost all the formal names. I even knew his first name and sometimes called him by that. "Lissa here tells me you punched her in the hallway this morning for no reason. Would you mind telling me your side of the story?" he asked.

Lissa immediately started protesting about how she was right and she had witnesses, blah, blah, and blah! Couldn't she shut her whiny trap for one minute?

"Lissa came up to me in the hallway, I warned her to go away because it wouldn't end well, she didn't listen. Then she moved on to insulting my friends and I wasn't certainly going to take that so I punched her", I explained with a bored tone. It was so stupid of us being here, what is this? Third grade?

"Very well. Lissa, please go back to class. Ask Ms. McAllen to write you a note for class. I have to talk with Max", he dismissed her. She got up with a bit of reluctance, glared at me again (please her glare couldn't even scare three year olds) and huffed outside. The moment she closed the door, Mr. Williams turned to me.

"Max, I know you just went through a rough patch-" he started but I cut him off.

"Just went? It's not over, it never will be technically", I said angrily.

"I'm sorry. Well I know you're going through a rough time but you just had a time to pause and breathe. I'm aware of your recent situation and I totally understand. I just hoped that you would come here with a new and fresh start. I'm not going to give you detention or anything because I understand it's hard for you right now. But I do ask of you to try and start anew", he said, waiting for me to look up.

"Fine, but if she insults my friends again it'll be worse", I muttered.

"I'll talk with Lissa. I'll make sure this doesn't repeat itself. That's it for now. Ask Ms. McAllen to- " he said but I cut him off again.

"Yeah, I know what to do. Thanks", I muttered and left. I asked for a note and thought about skipping class. But I didn't need any more trouble, so I reluctantly went back to my first period. I walked in, handed the note, and took my place at the back. I lay my head and pretended to sleep.

I didn't need any of this. I wanted to run from all of this. To shed my problems like a snake's skin and start fresh, with a new name and life. I looked to the window and looked at the bird's flying freely, despite the cold weather. I wondered what it felt like to have wings, to soar, to feel free. I didn't want to run from my problems, I wanted to fly from them.

**There it is. This chapter's end was inspired by raping the replay button to the song The A Team by Ed Sheeran. Best song! It was also inspired by the band called The Gaslight Anthem. GO CHECK THEM OUT! ALSO MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE! They're the best! Review and again I'm sorry for not updating. Dark Angel.**


	16. Chapter 12

**Here's something small. I felt like posting but I don't have time to write a whole 4 pages. But here, have this. *Note: Fang's last name is Black okay. So from now on, I'll refer to them by using their last name when I'm talking about his family in general or his mom.**

******  
><strong>DR. MARTINEZ P.O.V

Ms. Black **(A/N: Fang's mom for those who didn't bother reading the author's note above!)** asked to come over to my house for lunch after asking me if I had time to talk to her. She sounded so distressed over the phone about how _he_ had been _**almost**_ found. She sounded scared and distressed about how _he_ would come for her kids any day.

"_He's_ so close, I can feel it. We need to leave, now. Do you have time for me to come early tomorrow, after Max and Ella have gone to school?" she urgently asked.

"Yeah, tomorrow I have the afternoon shift at the clinic. Is there anything I can do", I asked her.

"I'm afraid not, but thank you. I just need to tell you some things that can't be mentioned over the phone. I can't risk it. It's just in case he does manage to take one of my children from me".

"Tell the police for extra protection. I'm sure they won't mind. That's their job after all", I pleaded. I didn't want her stressing herself over this man.

"He's managed to live under their radar and not get caught. I'm sure extra protection won't help anyways", she argued.

"I just don't want anything bad happening to you and your family. At least ask them to look out for you and your kids".

"I don't know. They said they were already doing that, but I might just have to put extra emphasis on that favor".

"Alright. But what is it you need to tell me? Is it about _him_?"

"Somewhat, yes. But I'll have to tell you tomorrow. I have to hang up now; the kids will be here any minute. Thank you", she said before hanging up.

Now I was waiting in the living room, wondering what was this she had to tell me. If it was about _him_, then it must be something serious. But what had he done to her family? She was so scared of even mentioning _him_.

**Oooh, a mystery! Anyways, the guy they referred to as **_**him **_**is Fang's dad! Yup, he'll be in this story. Forgive me, it's nothing major, but I felt like updating something and I don't have a lot of time to write 4 or more pages. So yeah, you don't really need to review unless you want to. Dark Angel.**

_***NOTE: THIS SMALL "CHAPTER"WASN'T EDITED! **_


	17. Chapter 13

**Wassup? I know, I wanted to update a looong but I had "stuff" to do and ughh, it was hectic. But I'm back and I hope to update sooner this time. So this chapter focuses on Max and her FIRST therapy group session! These next characters are…kinda/sort of real. It's hard to (not really) explain. Fine, I just don't want to explain! Just read. Sheesh!**

MAX P.O.V

I was out of school and I was happy for that. People looked at me whenever I entered class or when I walked down the hallways. It had to do with both being gone for so long and the punching Lissa in the face thing. Luckily, Lissa wasn't there to "glare" at me since she called home and got picked up. Didn't want to show that ugly (it was ugly before but looked worse after I punched her) face of hers around I bet.

But even though I was out of school, something worse was happening today. It was my first therapy session. Whoop- de- FREAKING- doo! Last thing I needed was for another person besides Dr. Ross to ask me personal questions. I mean, I don't mind Ross anymore. What can I say? She grew on me. But if this person is a freaking idiot, I will flip a desk and go on rage mode!

I hate it when a person is sooo clueless when I clearly don't answer their questions. It's because I don't want any more questions asked! People be warned. I just can't stand it when people don't get a hint!

And as of now I was in a car with Dr. Martinez and Iggy. I called shotgun so Iggy was in the back. He was reluctant so to shut him up I put on the radio and that distracted him. But he was more annoying now since he decided it was a good idea to sing so loud.

"HEY I JUST MET YOU! AND THIS IS CRAZY! BUT HERE'S MY NUMBER! SO CALL MY MAYBE!" Iggy was screaming.

"Iggy shut up! We get enough of this every day", I turned around and yelled at him. But he completely ignored me and kept "dancing" and singing. Well he couldn't dance much since we were in the car, so he was just flailing his arms around and hopping up and down in his seat. I looked at Dr. Martinez but she was just smiling and shaking her head. I threw my arms up in exasperation and that made Iggy sing louder. I reached up and turned the radio off. Iggy immediately stopped and protested.

"Maxie-poo, now there was no need to do that. Now be a dear and turn the radio back on", Iggy said in a granny voice. I turned around in my seat and glared at him. His eyes widened and he sat back.

"That's okay, who likes music anyways", he said from behind.

"Max, just let him listen to it. He's not harming anyone", Dr. M said turning the radio back on.

"Not yet anyways", I mumbled.

The radio started playing Single Ladies by Beyoncé and this time Iggy started humming the song. That is until I felt his face next to mine and he started yelling the song in my ear. I turned around to punch him but he knew I was going to hurt him, so he immediately moved back.

I huffed out a cry of exasperation and sulked in my seat. So I spent another 10 minutes listening to Iggy sing. What a nut-job. I swear there's something wrong with that kid.

****TIME SKIP TO THE THERAPY PEROSN OFFICE PLACE!**  
><strong>"Maximum Martinez, she's here to see her therapist", Dr. M said to the woman at the front desk of the therapy office place. Whatever it's called, I'm pretty sure you know what I mean. "Yeah, it's her first appointment."

"Is dear little Maxie gonna make friends? Is she going to invite them over for sleepovers and talk about b-" Iggy started to taunt me but he shut up when I punched him in his arm. "Ow, you really need some anger management classes too. You need to control yourself", he complained while rubbing his arm.

"Remind me why I even agreed to let you come?"

"Because I'm awesome. Please, who doesn't want a pyro t keep them company?" he said in a cocky tone and leaned back against the wall in a "cool" fashion.

"I would be that someone. Next time I'm locking you up", I grumbled. I love Iggy, but his attitude was sometimes too much to deal with, especially in this situation.

"Okay how about a deal. You let me be as annoying, in your opinion at least, as I want and I'll make you a whole three course dinner tomorrow. And I know you can't say no because you love my cooking", he insisted. Damn he was right, I couldn't resist that.

"Make me a five course dinner and you have yourself a deal", I bargained.

"Fine, that's worth it in my opinion. But damn Max, you eat a lot don't ya?"

"That's a stupid question Iggy. I'm Maximum Ride, of course I eat a lot", I stuck my tongue out at him. This time it was more playful than spiteful.

"C'mon Max, your therapist is waiting for you. Iggy and I'll be here when you come out. Good luck", Dr. M said and gave me a small hug. She motioned towards a door at the end of the small hallway where a woman was waiting for me.

I gave a small smile to Dr. M and Iggy (who gave me a thumbs up) and walked towards the woman. As I got closer I noticed that I was almost as tall as her, which surprised me. I was tall for my age. She had straight black hair (that seemed to have been flat ironed) and she had a nice look to her. Maybe we could try and get along, she didn't seem too bad.

"Hello Maximum, my name is Marry. Nice to meet you", she said with a smile.

"Just call me Max. And I guess I can say the same thing", I replied.

"Well, right now I'm going to take you with the other girls. You will have group therapy every day at this time and then a private session on Saturdays", she explained leading me down to a room.

She opened the door and I saw a couple of girls sitting in a semi circle in some office chairs. They looked up when we came in and they immediately looked at me. It got awkward for me because I HATE being the center of everyone's attention.

"Girls, this is Max. She'll be joining us from now on", Marry said gesturing me to the group. Some of them waved and some muttered hi. She waved for me to have a seat at the end of the semi circle and sat down in the chair that was at the head of the semi circle.

"Why don't you guys introduce yourselves to Max and maybe tell her your age or your favorite color. I also want you guys to tell her why you girls are in therapy. Same with you Max", she addressed all of us. The pointed for a girl at the other end of the semi circle to start.

This girl had light brown hair that stopped at her shoulders and blue eyes. She had freckled scattered across her face that brought her eye color out more. "My name is Anne and I'm 15 years old. I'm here for social anxiety and cutting," her voice was timid and she looked down at the floor.

The next girl had black hair in a pixie cut with a mix of pink, purple, and blue highlights. She had a piercing in her lip, eyebrow, and ear. And her eyes (which I'm sure were contacts) were a light purple. "My name is Stephanie, I'm 17 years old, my favorite color is red, and I'm here for my attitude and anger", her voice was surprisingly a bit high pitched and it reminded me of bells.

The girl next to her had wavy blonde hair that seemed to go to her waist. She had green eyes and was all dressed in pink. "My name is Alexandra, I'm 16 years old, my favorite color is also pink, and I'm here for depression and an eating disorder", her voice sounded…controlled. Almost as if she didn't whisper or yelled, it was just in between.

The girl that was in Alexandra and me had muted red hair (unlike Lissa's) that was cut in layers with dark brown eyes. From the way she was dressed she seemed like a skater. "My name is Lexis and 'm 17. I'm here for my attitude and depression", she projected her voice nice and clear.

They all turned to me and waited for me to speak. "I'm Max, I'm 16, I don't really have a favorite color and I'm here for cutting and depression", I said.

"Well, now that we've all introduced ourselves, let's get started", Marry said.

**Kinda short, I know. But I wanted to update. So there you have it. The four other new characters are real, just in a different sense. I know them very well and they were okay with me including them. So that's it guys. Sorry for being a crappy author yet again. Please review. **

**Dark Angel.**

*****NOTE: This chapter also wasn't much edited. If there are mistakes, I'm sorry. *****


	18. Chapter 14

**So what's up dear readers? Thank you to the people who reviewed the last chapter. I would shout you guys out but to tell you guys…I have this condition where I'm really lazy and they haven't found a cure for it. So hopefully next time I can shout you guys, or heck maybe by the ending AN of this same chapter! Anyways, read on….**

**BTW- Marry is the only character that's not real, she's totally made up. Woops, forgot to mention that last time.**

MAX P.O.V

So glad introductions were over, I always hated that! Luckily Marry was now moving on.

"So we only have an hour girls! Let's talk about our week in a quick summary. Then we move on to our progress that we made since our last session. Anne would you like to start?" she said turning to the shy girl with an encouraging smile.

"O-o-okay. Um, my week was fine. I had e-exams and I talked with another person t-this week for a while", she said, her voice low and she looked at the floor the whole time.

"That's good. You're making good progress already. Keep that attitude up", Marry smile when Anne looked up quickly. "Is that all Anne?" she asked. Anne nodded her head still looking down at the floor.

"Okay then, Stephanie do you want to tell us about your week?"

"No, but I know you're going to make me since we go through this every damn day. I finally got into a fight with that girl that was pissing me off for the past month. And before you say anything that's a good thing when you think about it! I lasted a whole freaking month before doing so and you know I don't wait for anything. Anyways, then I almost talked back to my teacher when she got me upset but I did what you said to do when I get angry", Stephanie finished with a rushed/annoyed/angry tone.

"That's good that you waited a month, but fighting her was still wrong. I'm glad that you also stopped yourself from talking back to your teacher. I know you progressed a lot already in holding your anger but we can also work on-" Marry was saying when she was cut off.

"My patience. I know", Stephanie finished.

"Who won?" Lexis asked.

"Your truly of course", Stephanie answer. Lexis smiled at her and reached at her to pump fists with her. I tried to stop myself from rolling my eyes.

"Lexis you know better than to encourage that kind of behavior. Now Alexandra, tell us about your week and progress", Marry turned to her.

"Well, I got a new boyfriend and I think I can last with him this time. I also passed my make up test and mom was happy. And I also ate a little more than last week", she said with a proud smile.

"That's great! I'm glad to hear your doing better and finally eating right again. I'm proud of you", Marry gushed and Alexandra beamed.

"Thank you. I'm proud of myself too", she said.

"You should be. Now Lexis your turn", she said turning to Lexis.

"I came out to my mom", she said bluntly.

"Wow that was a big step. How did she take it?" Marry asked, her worry for Lexis visibly shown on her face.

"She was shocked and we didn't talk for a few days. Then we talked and she said she was cool with me being a lesbian but she needed some time to adjust", she said with a slight frown on her face, her view focused also on the floor.

"Is that how you expected things to go?"

"Well, not exactly. But nonetheless I'm glad my mom is fine with it. But it bothers me that she didn't exactly says she accepts me for it".

"That was very bold of you and I appreciate that you're making an effort to open up to your mom more. Why don't you guys talk about it through and then you guys can clear the rest up", Marry suggested.

"I'm thinking about that but maybe not now. She still looks at me like I'm a stranger. I want her to get used to the idea first, then I'll talk about it", she said.

"That's a great way to approach the situation. I hope everything works out for you. How about you Max. I know you just came here but we like to talk about our week. We'll talk about progress in our private session this Saturday", Marry said focusing her brown eyes on me.

"Um, my week was fine. I finally went back to school after some things and it wasn't as bad as I thought", I lied through my teeth. BS at its finest dear kids, take some lessons. I just had enough of questions like this and I certainly wasn't about to open up to anymore strangers anymore.

"That's good. We'll talk more privately this Saturday and I can catch you up on things and hopefully you'll do the same with me. I'd really like to help you as well", she said smiling. It looked like it was a genuine smile and I was starting to feel a bit guilty now. Whatever, it was probably was just a facade.

Then she droned on about some topic we were discussing today (self esteem) which she suggested Alexandra and Anne listen to. It seemed Anne was just VERY EXTREMELY shy (which there's nothing wrong about, it just made her seem more innocent than most teens) and Alexandra was just kind of insecure (which also nothing wrong about it, I can understand that).

I contributed somewhat to the conversation but most of the time I just stayed there looking at my shoe and thinking what kind of food Iggy was making me tomorrow. Gosh, he plays dirty. He's going to be extra annoying in the car ride home now. Damn that kid.

**SUPER, FREAKISHLY, AND OUT OF CHARACTER LONG A/N (*sarcasm*) STARTING NOW:**

**So yeah kinda short, I know. I just wanted to post a new chapter since TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY! I'm eating cake as we speak and luckily there's enough to go around so here *throws cake* there's enough for all of you! So this is kind of like my birthdays present to you guys (which makes no effin sense) but yeah, take it and be grateful! Just kidding, but seriously please review. Anyways I was holding back on this but I trust you guys.**

**When I put my story about me cutting and stuff on WH people were very supportive, WAY BEYONG SUPPORTIVE. All your reviews are great and I've never gotten flame, which I thank whichever God is up there. (I'm agnostic, not sure which God I believe in yet) You guys are my like my Fanfiction Family… my FF Fam for short. So I trust you guys and this is my announcement…**

**I have a FicPress now (Fiction Press)! For those who don't know what hell that is, it's the sister site of FanFic and the only difference it's that it's for original work. So I posted some stuff up there (and I'm not trying to advertise or anything) but you guys can check it out. It's basically just like fanfiction and you guys can just search for me under the same Username (TheDarkAngelofAwesome) to save yourselves all the trouble of looking for my story itself.**

**Well it's actually a collection of poems called Letters. It's basically letters in poem format and it's to anyone or no one. It's different from WH and WR, since it's more intimate and you guys get a glimpse of what happens inside my head (besides music, Tobuscus and PewDiePie videos). This is some really deep and personal stuff so don't be surprise that much to why I post all that stuff.**

**You guys can check it out anytime and maybe drop a review in either story or a PM sometime. And you guys are welcome to PM anytime, I love making new friends! And to answer someone's question, no I did not read Nevermore. Mainly because I'm so scared to find out how it ends. I don't want to know how JP could've possibly ruined the series anymore at this point. But if anyone who has read it, you guys are welcomed to tell me about who Max ends up with or something. I don't mind spoilers like most people. I actually love them.**

**So that's it for now. FREAKISHLY LONG A/U DONE! Woo, thanks for sticking through all that. He he he. Have a nice week and stuff. Dark Angel**


	19. Chapter 15

**So I've wanted to update sooner this time, but I think that just won't be possible anymore dear readers. You can all thank Minecraft for that. Even as of now I keep stopping to play Minecraft. I've stopped a couple times now and it's only been 3 sentences! Gosh, it's soooooo addictive! If you guys have Minecraft then you should know. Damn it's like the best thing ever, besides Bacon and Nutella of course. Anyways, I just closed it and I should be able to stop now.**

**I also decided that from now on, their thoughts will be in italics because it's just easier and it looks cooler that way too.**

**My editor should keep me in check. She always does, fortunately and unfortunately. Sometimes she's just a killjoy to my childish fun but I love her for it.**

**EJ: I don't want to killjoy your childish fun, in fact I kind of admire that, not caring if you look stupid of it for not. But I still have no Idea how you find Minecraft addictive, it's an over pixilated world that I'm pretty sure has no end but have your fun with it, I won't ruin it for it for you.**

**Anyways, since I don't want to kill you guys with the cliché-ness of this AND I'll stop now and let you guys read on.**

MAX P.O.V

Iggy was taking obnoxious to another level. He wasn't just singing and dancing anymore, he was being ridiculous by trying to imitate the singer of the song on the playing on the radio.

"IF YOU LIKE IT THEN YOU SHOULD PUT A RING ON IT!" Iggy yelled from the back of the seat. He was even doing the hand thing and some other stuff. I fumed in my seat looking out the window, trying so much to ignore the _thing_ in the back of the car.

What made it worse was that Dr. Martinez was _AMUSED_ by this! Not annoyed, freaking _AMUSED!_ For God's sake, this wasn't amusing, this was just plain obnoxious of him. He kept screaming and "dancing" around and he even kicked my backseat a couple of times just for emphasis on our deal.

"Iggy, for the last time, there's only so much you can do in a backseat of a car" I complained.

"I can't hear you over the sound of my awesome singing and dancing skills", he yelled in my ear and resumed his antics. I grumbled some curse words under my breath in response.

"Max, watch your language", Dr. M scolded me.

_But she heard that over his singing didn't she?_ I thought. Iggy kept singing stupid songs obnoxiously loud and I absolutely hated it! Why the hell did he come anyways?

"Hey guys, I'm going to make a quick run to the super market for groceries", Dr. M's voice interrupted my angry and fuming thoughts. I was currently deciding whether r not I should punch Iggy with Dr. M in the car to get him to shut the hell up.

"Ok Dr. M. Maxie and I will browse through the snacks isle while you do your shopping", Iggy said. But I knew that was code for "I'll be checking out girls".

"Sexiest pig", I turned around and whispered to Iggy.

"What did you say Max?"Dr. M turned to me quickly.

"Nothing Dr. M. She was just giving me one of her legendary glares", he said in a sugar coated tone.

"Max, what did I say about being rude? Behave Max".

"Tell Iggy to stop being…well Iggy", I protested.

"Iggy's a fine young man. I don't know why he annoys you as much as you say", she replied. I rolled my eyes at that comment and mumbled an okay. We got out the car and just as Iggy said, he dragged me to the "snack" isle. And it surprised me when we were actually in the snack isle.

"Wait, I thought you were gonna check out girls?" I asked befuddled. (Ha-ha, such a funny word)

"Not today. Today I have my sweet tooth activated", Iggy was really interested in the snacks. He picked a couple boxes (Fruit Roll Ups, Gummy Bears, Air Heads, Lollipops) and some bags (Snickers, Twix, Kit Kat, Starburst). He also grabbed _fancy_ box of chocolates. BIG emphasis on _fancy_.

"Who are those chocolates for?"I asked. I knew he definitely wasn't going to get those for himself.

"No one", he mumbled moving to another aisle.

"Those are for Ella aren't they?" I said. I didn't ask, I just knew they were for her.

"No", he answered too quickly.

"Yeah because you just love surprising yourself with a box of chocolates every once in a while".

"You bet I do", he says walking faster. I roll my eyes and follow him. He stopped at another isle and picked up a jar of Nutella and some Nutella on the Go's.

"Would you mind sharing some with me?"I asked innocently, giving him bambi eyes.

"So now you want something from the Igster, don't you?" he asked.

"No, I'm asking you to share your Nutella", I explained.

"Well I want you t beg me for the Nutella", he smirked. Well one thing is for sure, Maximum Ride doesn't beg! Ever!

"Screw that, I NEVER beg! I'll just buy my own!" I said grabbing an even bigger jar of Nutella and walked away.

"Of course! Rather spend your own money before soiling your pride", he hurried behind me. "You know I could've just given you if you begged. But it seems to prove that begging is something you will never do".

"Heck yes! I'd rather be tied to a wall for 10 days then beg to someone. Especially you Iggy, no offense".

"Yeah, adding the 'no offense' part makes it better", he whined. I stuck my tongue out at him and lined up behind a woman in a line to pay for my big jar of Nutella. I paid for my things and waited for Iggy then we went to the exit to wait for Dr. M.

"Hey Max", he broke the silence between us.

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're back".

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you haven't acted this…care free since Jeb and the whole cutting thing. I'm glad you're like this again. I missed it", he said looking me straight in the eye.

"Oh, I hadn't noticed", was my genius respond.

"Well I sure have. It's good to see you like this again, even if it means getting you angry sometimes", he said. He grabbed me in a headlock and rubbed his fist across my scalp.

"Quit it! Damn it Iggy that hurts! Stop!" I protested punching him in the guts.

"See I…enjoyed…that very much", he wheezed between sentences.

"Me too" I smirked.

FANG P.O.V

"Mom, I'm not leaving Max! There's no way!" I protested.

"Fang please! That guy is running around and he's too dangerous. We have to go!" my mom pleaded.

"No, she needs me! And frankly I could care less about _him_" I explained.

"Please, think about your sisters! _He's _a danger to them!" she was near tears. "Please Fang, you're my son. I just can't leave you behind".

"Mom, you guys go to Arizona. Let me stay here. I can defend myself", I reasoned. I didn't want to see my mother cry but I couldn't leave Max either.

"I can't do that", she whispered. "I can't leave you".

"Mom, the police said they'll look out for me. Plus I can defend myself. I'll be fine".

"But if I do let you stay, I can't have you stay in this house all alone!"

"I'll stay with your cousin, I'm sure he'll let me!"

"I don't know Fang. I know you like Max but I won't let you get hurt either", she said. She sounded defeated, almost as if she was going to let me stay.

"Mom, please. I just don't like Max. She means a lot to me. Let me stay, I beg you", I begged. Something I never did.

"But I'm not leaving you alone. How about this, I'll stay here with you, and your sisters will go to Arizona. I know you're aunt will take great care of them and they trust her. I don't want to leave them but I know they'll be safer", she tried compromising.

"I can't let you stay mom. You need to go-" I started to argue but she interrupted.

"That's my offer Fang. Take it or I'm dragging you with us to Arizona", her voice stern. I couldn't let my mom stay with me.

"Give me time to think, please", I asked. She nodded and she tried to leave. But I pulled her back and hugged her. I may be Mr. Tough Guy but I love my mom. She was always my mom _and_ dad.

"I love you mom".

"I love you too." She whispered. I was about to say something else when she interrupted again. "Goodness, when did you get so tall? It seems like just yesterday you were 2 feet tall and running around the house".

I chuckled and hugged her tighter. "Time flies", I whispered.


	20. Another AN yet again

**So yeah, it's been a looooong time and I promise I haven't given up on this story. It's just I just made a big transition involving school and it's overwhelming. Not that I don't enjoy my new school because I do, it's just something worth getting used to. I'm in a music school now so I have to do double the work an ordinary school does. Not to make it sound like I'm really hardworking because let's face it, I have the teenage hormone of laziness like almost every other teenager out there.**

**I will be typing up the next chapter soon and I'll try to have it up by sometime next week. It's just I've been busy with school work (and watching new animes) that I barely get to sit down at the computer. No, it's no longer Minecraft distracting me (bummer because I miss it sooo much).**

**Bu thanks to those who reviewed last chapter and thanks for getting me to 200 reviews! I'll try to get things back in a scheduled manner once I get more settled in my new school and stuff. Just let me get accustomed to things and it'll probably be in2 weeks. It's just been hectic for me the first month of school for some odd reasons. Anyways, thanks to those who haven't given up hope yet and I will have the next chapter (HOPEFULLY) by next week. Hope you guys understand.**

**Dark Angel**


	21. Chapter 16

**Sooo here's the next chapter! As promised, kinda late though I'm sorry. But you're wasting your time reading this author note so just read on.**

JEB P.O.V

I walked casually, not looking at anyone. I was free and out on the streets. _He_ managed to get me out of jail and now I was hiding among regular people for a few days. He bailed me out3 days ago, but now was the time to go out and meet up with him. I was on my way to wherever he was right now.

I had three blocks forward and two blocks to the left to go. That's where I needed to go, to wherever he was hiding. _He_ had connections and that helped a lot. I kept running, two blocks, one block, turn, one block, two, three blocks. I walked to the alleyway in between and stopped in front of the door. It was hidden by the darkness of the alley. I knocked three fast knocks, then two soft knocks. They had to know it was me.

_C'mon, open up already damn it. _My mind was racing a thousand miles and I kept looking at the entrance of the alley. I felt them getting closer, closer, closer, until they were four, three, two blocks away.

The door opened up and the guy ushered me in quickly. He closed the door behind us and led us quickly down the corridor. He brought me downstairs where _he_ usually is. He opened the door and led me in, stepped back out and closed the door.

"Good, you're here", _he_ said.

"Yeah I am. Thanks for getting me out of the shit hole", I replied.

"We're still working together so I do need my partner out and about".

"So when do we put the plan into action?"

"I'm thinking next week. I've got them under my radar and they seem to be moving soon. I haven't been able to figure out yet but they're leaving."

"Alright then. Have you figured out anything else about this place? What's their name?"

"They don't have a name, but people call them The School".

"What do they do?" I asked. A place called The School didn't seem too scary.

"Experiments, on the kids. All I know is that they pay well for them", he replied.

"Fine, so what do I do now?" I felt useless just gotten out of jail.

"Just do what you're told. Now get out. We'll have to be as far as possible meanwhile", _he_ said dismissing me. So I turned around and left.

MAX P.O.V

Boredom. That's what school is. I was in English and having to read Jane Austen was the worst thing imaginable. Well I wasn't like everyone else so I wasn't going to take any more of this torture. I got up, gathered my stuff and started to head towards the door.

"Max, where are you going? Do you not feel well?" the teacher asked me.

"I'm fine. I just don't want to stay here any longer", I replied still at the door.

"Max, sit down now. We still have 25 minutes left of class", she demanded.

"Whatever, I'm not going to be bored to death", I said and walked out. I heard her calling behind me but I wasn't going back. School wasn't on my top priorities as of now. I don't think it ever was. I walked out the building and hunched over, but not in cold, more out of habit.

My feet walked the familiar route to where I haven't been to in a long time. I stepped through the gates and walked through the familiar smooth stones sticking from the ground. I sat down on a particular stone and wiped if the leaves off it.

"Hey mom, how's heaven treating you?" I knew there wouldn't be a respond but it felt nice to pretend that maybe, just maybe, she'd be behind me, and she would answer.

"Well, dad's in jail. And I'm taking care of my cutting…well sort of", I said looking down at my wrist. There was a light cut here and there. "I mean, I just can't help it. It's all I ever knew after you…left me. So it's hard to stop".

I sat there looking at the sky, but it felt wrong. So I put my book bag next to the tombstone and lay down, using it as a pillow. I looked up at the sky and remembered how she and I would do that on summer nights.

"Do you still want me to be that ballerina you always thought I'd be?"

The wind only replies to my question.

"Well, now that I don't fear for my life every moment, I can go back to the studio. See if I can go back to classes. Maybe pick up the piano too".

No response.

"I love how you always wanted me to be educated in the arts. You taught me how to take pictures and how to draw a tree way before I could write my own name".

Nothing. Not even a whisper.

_I'll just lay here in silence then_.

And I did just that.

**So, yes it's taking me sooo long to update. And even then it's only two pages. I'm sooo sorry for that. But I wanted to post something up after months of not doing so. I'm actually really inspired by this story again (not to sound conceded). I just had no idea where the story was going until now. And also, I haven't been feeling at my best and I had a whole transition of schools so I had to get used to something different. I am in a music school now so it was a big transition. Plus I have a concert next week and practice for a chance to audition for The Voice: Kids sooo yeah….been busy.**

**But hopefully I can get back to writing soon and constantly. I miss fanfiction and honestly this helps a lot. So forgive me guys, hopefully you guys can forgive, if you guys are still reading this. The next few chapters will be small and just fillers until the juicy parts come in. sooo hang in there, and I promise I will update as soon as I can **

**Dark Angel**

******NOTE: ****NOT**** EDITED******


	22. Chapter 17

**MAX P.O.V**

Although it was only 12:37 I wasn't going home. School was only so much fun and I wasn't in the mood to put up with any of my cranky teachers. I walked from the cemetery to the park near my old house. I headed to the playground, sat on one of the swings, and dumped my book bag on the ground next to me. My book bag was already falling apart and more abuse isn't helping in its repair.

I sat there, swinging slightly back and forth, just looking. I didn't know where to go from here. After a daily thing of making it another day through hell, cutting, beatings, and bullying this was new. I didn't know how to handle it.

I still had cutting urges, despite not having any reason to. Maybe I just grew so accustomed to cutting almost every day that I have to do it. Sometimes just thinking about it made me feel that ghost of an itch on my wrist again. It didn't help that I had razors still hidden with me at all times. I knew I should stop, that I need to stop. But I couldn't imagine not cutting.

Let me rephrase. I can imagine not cutting anymore. I can't stomach the idea of it.

I let myself just stare at the sand in front of me, drawing random shapes with my foot. I didn't know where to go from here. I was so…lost.

I always had a purpose to do something. Whether it was take Jeb's abuse or Lisa's insults or whatever, I always had something to face, something to fight. Now everything is so simple, so ordinary. Not that I'm complaining but it's so different. I could almost get used to it if I wasn't so addicted to cutting.

_Maybe I could-_

I felt someone cover my mouth and wrap an arm around me tight.

I was completely caught off guard and my reflexes kicked in late. I squirmed and wiggled but they wouldn't budge.

"Stop struggling will ya?" a husky voice whispered in my ear. The arm released me and the hand over my mouth left. Fang sat in the swing next to me and shot his signature smirk at me. I stuck my tongue at him in response.

"What the hell? Why would you think that was a good idea?"

"Well, it was funny".

"Ha ha, I am totally dying of laughter", I said dipping that sentence in heavy sarcasm.

"Whatever. You would've laughed had it been someone else".

"Yes! Because it wouldn't be me! What are you doing here anyway? You're supposed to be in school".

"So are you."

"Just tell me", I asked.

"I was in the hallway and I saw you leave. So I followed you".

"So you basically stalked me from school to the cemetery to now? Wow, over protective are we?" I chuckled. "That's something out of our norm. Stalking people I mean".

He just shot me a half smile and shrugged. "If you say so Max".

We just sat there, the both of us just staring in silence. The silences between us were never awkward, and it was nice. They were always peaceful. Nothing disrupted this moment…until he suddenly got up. He came to stand in front me and looked down at me.

"How we doing Max?" Translation: Are you okay?

"I'm getting there". Translation: Don't ask me that.

He took my by the hands and made me stand up. "I care okay? There's no reason for cutting yourself anymore. Max, we're all here supporting you", he whispered. These were always moments I wasn't used to with him. Everything these days is so different.

I had nothing to say. Nothing came to mind on how to reply to that. How do I reply to that? So rather than ruin the moment I stayed quite. And he seemed to understand that I didn't know what to say. He nodded his head a bit and kissed my forehead.

"Why don't we go back to school now?" he suggested. My "are you kidding me" face made him rethink that. "Fine, let's go get ice cream then". He picked up my book bag and put it on his shoulder. I noticed he didn't have his.

"Where's yours?" I asked.

"Left it at school. Let me text Iggy and ask him to get it for me and drop it at your house", he pulled out his phone and sent a quick text. "Alright, let's go".

I was just about to start walking, but he stopped me with his arm. I was just about to ask why he stopped me when I looked at him. His eyes were widened slightly, looking past me.

I turned to see who he was looking at. And I recognized who it was.

**Yes, another small chapter. But better than none. Maybe I'll write a bigger chapter soon. We're almost to what I think the most anticipating part. Maybe in the next chapter or in another two. Btw- this chapter was edited by a completely different editor from our usual one. Our usual editor wasn't online and I wanted it up now so I had to find a last minute replacement.**

**Hopefully I'll update sooner this time. Just things have been hectic but I miss writing so I'll come back to normal eventually. **

**-Dark Angel**


	23. Chapter 18

**Here's the second part….dun dun dun!**

MAX P.O.V

It was him.

The guy from a long time ago.

The one who Jeb let rape me.

The one who looked like an older version of Fang.

Fang's dad.

He was standing there, by the edge of the park, just starring at Fang.

And Fang was starring back, his body tense. Very tense.

He whispered something to me.

"What?" I was still in total shock from seeing…that guy!

"Run Max, when I tell you!" His voice was so monotone, it scared me so badly.

"No way. I'm staying here", I whispered back. He squeezed my arm a little, which was his way of telling me to not be stupid.

"Hey son, it's been a while. Mind if we talk?" the man boomed at us. I flinched at his voice. All the memories came flooding back. So did the feeling of a ghost itch.

_Not now! Please, not now! _ I prayed over and over in my head. I didn't need this feeling, especially not now. _Get it together Max!_

"Get out of here! Before I call the cops!" Fang yelled back.

"I guess you don't want to talk. That's fine, I was never much of a talker anyways", he replied and advanced slowly towards us, with a smug grin on his face. Fang pushed me further behind, almost completely blocking my view from _that_ man.

"C'mon now son, I just came to pick you up so we can hang out and catch up. It's been a while since I've seen my son", _he_ replied. "And who is that? Is that you're girlfriend Nick?" Fang gave him one of the most deadly, coldest faces I've seen him give anyone. It made even me flinch just a bit.

"No reply? Wow, you're being awfully rude to your father", he says now only a mere foot away from us. "Hello Max, I'm Fang's father. My name is Frederick Johnson Black, but we already met", he turns to me and gives me a wicked smile.

All I could do was stare at _this _man, the man who raped me. Fang was beyond rigid now and I could feel the anger rolling off of him in huge waves.

"Cat's got both you're tongues now? Teenagers these days have no manners. Well no worries, The School won't care either way", his voice changed from that fake caring voice to a cold hard one.

Fang squeezed my arm and nudge me a bit in the opposite direction. I knew that was his way of telling me to run. I refused to leave and stood my ground. I gave _this man_ my ultimate death glare.

Then two men appeared from behind trees and they had menacing grins.

He came here with backup, but for what? Why would he need them? Unless he was planning…

"Max, get the hell out of here. Go!" Fang interrupted my thoughts and pushed me in the opposite direction. I looked at Fang bewildered, refusing to leave him.

His so called father grabbed him and put a death grip on him. "Max just run, don't worry about me! Get out of here!" Fang kept yelling. I shook my head over and over dazed, refusing to leave him. But I found myself turning around and running in the opposite direction the men had come from.

_I have to get out of here. _

_No I need to call the cops._

_NO! I need to help Fang!_

I stopped in my tracks and ran back. But my path was blocked by two the other men. I hadn't realized that there were more of them that followed me. I tried looking for an escape but I couldn't find any. I was soon surrounded by other men and had no way of getting out.

I tried to find a way to break through their circle but I couldn't find one. I didn't care. I needed to get back to Fang.

I found the biggest gap among them and ran straight towards it, full force.

I managed to break through their circle and I ran as fast I could to get away. Fang soon came into view and I saw him struggling against his father and the other two men.

I was only 9,8,7,6 feet away, until I felt someone wrap their arms around me and something hard against slam against my head. I heard Fang yelling my name as I collapsed on the person grabbing me and blacked out.

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in months. I'm such a very stupid writer. I've been the worst writer lately for not updating. I have just been too lazy but I also been occupied with school work when I'm not lazy. But here's a small chapter. Hope you guys can forgive me for not being up to date with this story :/ **


	24. Chapter 19

**It's been a little over a year. I am aware. I lost the inspiration to write this story months ago , but around July I started to play with the idea of possibly coming back to this story because well to a certain truth, it is MY story. I miss writing as well. I'm not too sure if I can fully commit to writing this story daily like I used to, but for now read on where we left off because I barely remember. But I'll try my hardest to pick it back up. Read on for now but I'll better explain the future of this story after.**

**MAX P.O.V**

The pounding in my head is what woke me up. That and the pain shooting up my right shoulder. I tried opening my eyes and it took me a while to figure out that they were open, it was just dark where I was in. I sat up trying to get my eyesight accustomed to the darkness. After a long while, I could slowly begin to make out the outline of my surroundings. In front of me was a big door, which the only glimpse of light I could see was from the bottom of the door. There seem to be nothing else in the room besides the thing I was currently sitting on. It seemed to be a very hard bed of sorts.

My head was still pounding and it seemed to slow down my movements.

I slowly began to get up but the pounding in my head made it difficult. Once I had my whole body upright, I leaned against the nearest wall for a while to make sure I had my balance.

_Cold. Why is it so cold in here?_

After a few moments, the pounding in my head began to subside, and I began to understand the situation I was in. I looked around the room, but there wasn't much to look at. The room was practically the size of a small box. I threw myself against the door hoping I could knock it down. I flew back against the room, a terrible pain shooting up my right shoulder. The door was made of heavy metal and there was absolutely no way I was gonna break through it.

"Shit! Shit, shit, shit, shit! Where the fuck am I", I cussed out loud.

My claustrophobia was slowly seeping it's way into my mind. If I didn't get out of here quick, I knew I was going to lose it. I got up and began banging against the door with my fists.

"Get me out of here! Where the hell am I? You better get me the hell out of here, now!" I screamed and banged my fists against the door as hard as I could, but all it was doing was shooting pain up my arms. I was becoming desperate every minute I was trapped in this box.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" At this point I was kicking and punching. I felt every hit shoot pain up my body but I didn;t care. I felt the skin in my knuckles bleeding now from the continuous abuse, but my mind was focused on getting out of here. Wherever here was.

But just when I was about to start slamming my entire body into the door, somebody opened the door. I fell forward, landing on my face. At this point my body was aching and my knuckled were swollen and bloody. I wanted to lay there forever, but the adrenaline going through my body wouldn't let me. I tried blinking my eyes since the light from the hallway was hurting my eyes after being in the dark box forever. After blinking the light out of my eyes I saw two pair of feet next to me.

"Get up Maximum", the voice boomed. Or maybe it was so loud from being so deprived of my senses in that box for so long. I slowly looked up to meet the eyes that belonged to the voice who spoke.

**FANG P.O,V**

"Fang wake up boy. I haven't got all day. Fang!"

blinked, trying to wake myself up. Max was looking over me, stroking my cheek, with the biggest smile on her face. The sunlight streaming through the window lit her hair up to make it look like a golden halo around her.

"C'mon Fang. Wake up already", she kept saying, her voice playful. "Fang! Wake up!", she screamed this time.

"Max, stop. I'm awake", I mumbled trying to shake off my sleep, but it was really difficult. "Max".

"Wake up Fang!" she yelled. That's when I jolted awake. I blinked several times, the light was too strong. "Wakey wakey Fang", the voice yelled. Only this time it wasn't Max. It was my father. That's when I slowly began to register things. My hands and legs were bound to a chair. My father was standing over me, but behind him was a glass panel, that looked into another room.

_Where am I? What is this? Max!_

"What the hell are you doing? Let me go, untie me!" I struggled to break free from my binds. But they were metal cuffs and every time I struggled it dug into my skin. "Where's Max? What have you done to her!". Although the metal hurt my skin, I struggled more to break free.

"Stop it. You're not gonna get anywhere so stop trying", he said walking behind me. I heard the sound of something screeching against the floor. He dragged a chair next to me and sat down, but I refused to meet his eyes. "Well, you don't have to look at me, but you certainly have to hear me. I've brought you to a place called The School. That's where you are now. You know me, always finding new ways to make money", the bastards gives a laugh. "Regardless Fang, you're in their hands now. There's no getting out of this. I guess it wasn't too bad to have a son. You're the reason I got a pretty big wad of cash in my pocket now".

"Where's Max! What have you done to her?" I yell at him, now turning to face him and his cold heartless stare. "Don't you dare hurt her you sick bastard".

"Well, I personally didn't give Max to these people. But Jeb did. Look boy, I got to go now. But I'm sure these people will explain how you serve their purpose". People in whitecoats began to come into the room now, all of them holding clipboards. One came hauling a huge machine with many wires and some sort of screen. "Have fun Fang", and with those final words he left, leaving me in the hands of the whitecoats

"Get back here! Come back here and talk to me you bas-",I started to yell but soon something was forced over my mouth. Now my screaming was muffled, but that gave me more reason to struggle even more.

"Please stop struggling subject 0567. We can't begin our experiments with you like this. Now we're going to partner you up with subject 1327. We're going to try and read your brain's wavelengths in reaction subject's 1327 reaction to a serum", a lady whitecoat began explaining to me. Meanwhile I had other whitecoats putting all the wires from the machine to my head. One of them turned on the screen on top and it showed a huge graph. After a bit, lines slowly began moving across the screen.

"Vitals are good Doctor. We can proceed", one of them said behind me.

"Very well. Bring subject 1327 in now please", the lady from before said. Another whitecoat walked to the left of the room and spoke into small microphone. I hadn't noticed that on the left there was a whole panel of various controls. The rest of them cleared out on the side of the rooms. I faced the room behind the glass panel. It was empty with the exception of a metal table with various sharps objects. There was a door on the left side, which someone then opened.

Two men stepped restraining Max. My Max! What were they doing to her!? I began to struggle against my restraints and scream, although it was muffled. She was screaming and kicking, telling them to let her go. Her knuckled were bruised and bleeding and her hair was a mess. One of them took a syringe out plunged it into her neck, driving the plunging down releasing a strange liquid into her bloodstream. I began to fight more and more to get to her. I was screaming at the top of my lungs, but not once did she even turn.

They threw her on the floor and before she could get back up, they backed away and closed the door. She started pounding the door and screaming again, to let her out of there.

"Maximum, please calm down", the lady from before spoke into the microphone. Max stopped screaming and looked around the room, looking for the voice.

"What do you want? Where are you?" she yelled at the ceiling. I realized she couldn't see us! It was a one-way mirror. She didn't know I was only 5 feet away!

"Now Max, we've injected a serum into you that will resurface… some emotions from the past. We have a mutual friend of yours with us. We will record both your reactions. Yours to the serum, his reaction will be to your reaction. Now Max, you should feel the serum slowly showing it's symptoms approximately in 60 seconds. Best of luck Maximum".

Max stared confused at the panel. She was looking straight at me, but through me. She was looking at herself from the other side. She began to scratch at her arms, and I knew what that meant. She began to walk to the metal table of sharp objects and scan them carefully, as if she was choosing which one. Her scratching became more insistent, faster. A desperate look began to grow in her eyes as her hand slowly reached for a sharp object.

It hit me then. The serum was going to make her injure herself again, and they were going to make me witness it

**So that's this chapter. I hope that was satisfying enough for now. It's a good six pages. As for the future of what's to come, I would surely love to go back to writing this story, it's been something I've thought about for a couple months now. But I don't know how regularly I'll be able to update. But for now, this story is back on the road. It might get really graphic, as you guys could see from this chapter. **

**But I would like to thank everyone who has commented on this story even though it had been a year since I updated it. Everyone wrote very kind and encouraging words to continue this story and that somehow this helped them make it through the day. It probably seems like this story is heading in a weird direction considering I've introduced The School, but I can assure you I'm not bringing no mutants into this (unfortunately for some of you). It will stay to the original idea of why I decided to write the story. **

**It will explore the feelings and thoughts Max goes through with her self harm and suicide. Many of you have stuck with me this whole time, and I hope you do now. Thank you so much to everyone!**

**-DarkAngel**


End file.
